Another Life Another Story
by jackofalltrades7
Summary: Lorelai gets a surprise from Christopher and now she is raising his daughter that he had with another woman along with their daughter. Life just doesn't get any better.
1. What the hell were you thinking?

**Chapter 1What the hell were you thinking?**

**November 14th 1989**

**Independence Inn**

Lorelai Gilmore, 21 is sitting in her little "house" on the property of the Independence Inn. She is watching her daughter Lorelai Leigh, also known as Rory, reading one of the mini little books she has collected throughout the 5 years. Colonel Clucker sits on her lap next to her as she reads allowed to the chicken. There's a gentle knock on the door. Curiously Lorelai stands and answers the door. Mai, Lorelai's surrogate mother is standing next to a young gentleman with light brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes.

"I found this young man wondering around looking for a Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." Mai explains.

"Christopher." Is all Lorelai manages to say before Rory comes running over and jumps into her father's arms.

"DADDY!!!" Christopher scoops Rory up and gives her a huge hug. "It's not Thanksgiving?" Rory looks at her father quizzically.

"You're right, it's not Thanksgiving."

"I'll leave you all alone." Mai turns and heads back up towards the Inn.

Rory hugs her father really tight and looks over her shoulders. Standing behind Christopher is a small dirty little girl looking up at everyone with wide eyes. She has jeans that are too big and a t-shirt that is dirty. She too has light brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes.

"Whose that?" Rory points at the little girl behind Christopher. Lorelai moves so that she can see who Rory is pointing at.

"Christopher?" Lorelai gaps as she stairs into the little girls sparkling hazel eyes. . .the same eyes that Christopher has.

"This is Lakin." Christopher puts Rory down and motions for Lakin to move forward. Lakin is hesitant looking around at all the adults. Lorelai smiles at her and Lakin gets the courage to move forward.

"Hi Lakin." Lorelai says and holds out her hand. "Would you like some juice?"

"Yes please." Lakin slowly puts her hand into Lorelai's and follows her into the little cabin.

Meanwhile, Rory takes Christopher's hand and drags him following Lorelai. Lorelai gets out two kid's cups and starts to pour some juice into them. She then gets out two large coffee cups and fills them. She hands the cups to Rory and Lakin. They take them.

"Want me to read you a story?" Rory asks Lakin. Lakin looks over at Christopher who encourages her to go with Rory.

"Okay" Lakin replies not really afraid to go with anyone.

The two little girls go over and sit on Rory's bed. Lakin lies next to Rory. Lakin's eyes get really heavy as Rory begins to read a story to her.

Christopher and Lorelai watch the two little girls for a few quiet moments. Then Lorelai breaks the silence.

"Whose the kid?" Lorelai asks already knowing the answer.

"Do I have to tell you?" Christopher looks sincerely at Lorelai.

"God, When?" Lorelai gets a really disappointed look on her face.

"I just found out a month ago." Christopher looks over at a sleeping Lakin and Rory who fell asleep while reading to her.

"How old?"

"Just turned 4 last month. October 9th."

"Rory just turned 5 last month on October 8th."

"I know. . .I couldn't make it, I was dealing with Lakin and her mother just leaving her with me."

"She is yours right?" Lorelai asks trying to bring this to a reality.

"That's what the test said."

They sit in silence for a few minutes again. Lorelai looks at Christopher whose staring longingly at the two little girls asleep on the bed.

"Why did you come here?" Lorelai spits out frustrated and upset. "You didn't just come here to show us your new daughter."

"I came here to see Rory and you."

"Bullsh. . ." Lorelai catches herself before finishing. "Remember, Christopher, I can tell when you're lying." Lorelai looks at Christopher.

"Alright." Christopher takes a deep breath and blurts out. "I'm not ready to be a father."

"Well ya should've thought about that before impregnating two women."

"I want you to take Lakin."

"What?" Lorelai nearly falls off the couch when she turns to look at Christopher.

"I'm not responsible. I can't even take care of a myself, let alone a kid." Christopher puts his hand on Lorelai's knee. "Look at her Lore, I can't even get her to take a bath. You got her to take a drink and hold her hand. She wouldn't even let me touch her."

Lorelai sits watching the girls sleeping together.

"What happened to her mother?"

"She just dropped her off one day and left." Christopher tries to change the subject. "So what do you think?"

"California?" Lorelai pushes the subject.

"Connecticut." Christopher shifts in his chair looking uncomfortable.

"Who?"

"Do we really have to go through with this?"

"Who?" Lorelai pushes.

"You don't really know her."

"That means I do know her." Lorelai looks squarely into Christopher's eyes. "Who was it Christopher?"

"Sophia. . ." Christopher says the name quietly and turns his head away from Lorelai.

"Hitchcock?" Lorelai interrupts Christopher. "Sophie Hitchcock. . .God Christopher, she finally got you."

"You just took off with our daughter. You refused to marry me."

"So you went and slept with my nemesis, Sophia." Lorelai spits the name out like rotting fruit. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Lorelai stands and goes over towards the fridge. She pulls out a beer and pops the cap. Lakin has woken up and walked over towards Lorelai. She is holding herself as if she has to use the bathroom.

"You need to pee?" Lorelai asks the six year old. Lakin shakes her head yes. Lorelai lays her beer down and helps Lakin to the bathroom. Lakin has a hard time unbuttoning her pants and Lorelai helps her out. "Would you like to take a bath?" Lorelai asks when she sees how dirty Lakin's legs are. "I could let you where some of Rory's PJ's."

Lakin shrugs her shoulders as she finishes going. She looks at the tub with the little rubber duckies and other various toys.

"Those are mine." Lorelai says following Lakin's stare. "You want to play with them?" Lakin shakes her head yes. "Do you talk?" Lakin shrugs her shoulders. "Okay, you want bubbles?" Lakin smiles. "Let's go out and pick out some clean PJ's."

"Her suitcase is outside if you need some clothes." Christopher says. He stands and leaves the little house.

Few minutes later he walks in and lays the suitcase down on the floor and opens it. There are only a few outfits in the case. Lakin walks over, opens it and pulls out a white t-shirt and little boy boxers. She walks over and shows Lorelai the outfit.

"Is that what your want to wear to bed?"

"Yep." Lakin says proudly.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up."

Lorelai and Lakin go back into the bathroom. Lorelai starts the bathtub water. She helps Lakin in. Lakin begins to actively play with Lorelai's bathroom toys. She is splashing so hard that she gets Lorelai wet. When Lakin realizes she got Lorelai wet, she puts the toys back and looks up at Lorelai frightened. Lorelai looks at the frightened look.

"It's okay." Lorelai comforts Lakin. As she does so, she purposely splashes water onto her. Lakin laughs and Lorelai splashes Lakin. Lakin begins to splash Lorelai.

**An hour later**

Rory is fast asleep in her bed; Lakin is fast asleep in Lorelai's bed. Lorelai and Christopher are sitting at her little table. Neither of them is talking, just drinking the freshly brewed coffee.

"I'll take her,"

"You will?" Christopher cuts Lorelai off.

"Under these conditions." Lorelai sits up and looks Christopher in the eyes.

"Anything." Christopher sits and meets Lorelai's stare.

"You don't stop being in their lives." Lorelai replies looking over at the two girls sleeping.

"I'll never stop." Christopher replies. "I'll never stop loving you either." Christopher says leaning in to kiss Lorelai.

"When Lakin was born, you did." Lorelai pulls away from Christopher's kiss.

"I think I better leave." Christopher says standing and pulling on his leather jacket.

"Without saying good-bye?" Lorelai replies glancing over at Lakin and then to Rory.

"It's better that way." Christopher says and opens the door. "She doesn't know me anyway."

"Rory?"

"I don't want to be a disappointment to her."

Christopher shuts the door and pauses a minute on the outside of it. Lorelai walks up to the door. Both at the same time and with out knowing it, place their hands on the same spot of the door. Christopher then turns and walks away. Lorelai sees him out the window and a tear falls down her face. She turns and finds that Rory has crawled into her bed beside Lakin. Lorelai walks over and climbs into bed with them. Rory rolls over into Lorelai's arms hugging her tight. She falls asleep that way. Lorelai falls asleep between the two young girls.


	2. Thanksgiving

**Chapter TwoThanksgiving Dinner**

**November 28th 1989**

**Richard and Emily Gilmore's Home**

Standing outside the rather large home is Lorelai, Rory and Lakin. Lorelai is dressed in a nice simple black dress. Rory is wearing a cute little mini black dress similar to her mother's dress. Lakin has refused to dress up; she is wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ready?" Lorelai hesitates before ringing the doorbell.

"Ready." Rory and Lakin say at the same time.

"Ready." Lorelai whispers to herself as she rings the doorbell.

A minute later, a maid answers the door and the trio enters the house. The maid takes their coats and hangs them up. Emily enters the foyer to greet her guests.

"Lorelai" Emily smiles as she walks towards her daughter.

"Mom" Lorelai replies.

"Where's Rory?" Emily looks down at her granddaughter, all dressed up in her black dress like her mother's. "You are growing into quite the young lady." Emily's attention is then drawn to the little girl hiding behind Lorelai. "Whose this?" Emily questions.

"Whose, who?" Lorelai jokes around.

"Who's that standing behind you?"

Lorelai looks behind her and sees Lakin standing wide eyed.

"So where is everyone?" Lorelai tries to brush the question off. "Are you making those tarts for Christmas?"

"Don't change the subject, Lorelai." Emily's starting to loose her patients. "I demand to know who this is."

"This is Lakin." Lorelai replies.

"And who is Lakin?" Emily prompts.

"Oh you mean the little girl behind me." Lorelai turns and looks back at her mother. "Well mom. . .in the four years we hardly saw each other. . .I managed to get knocked up again and have another little girl."

"You can't be serious." Emily takes Lorelai seriously and her tone is of disappointment.

"No I'm not serious,"

"Then who is she? Who's her mother and why do you have her?"

"Christopher's daughter." Lorelai finally lets out.

"Christopher and you had another daughter?" Emily sounds a bit confused.

"Sophia is her mother and I have her because Christopher asked me to." Lorelai shortens up the story.

"Sophia Hitchcock?" Emily looks at Lorelai confused. "When did this happen."

"I'm guessing four years ago since Lakin is four years old." Lorelai sarcasm is dually noted.

"You took in his daughter?" Emily looks at Lorelai confused and proud all rolled into one. "What on earth for?"

"Because you and I both know that Christopher is not nearly ready to be a father." Lorelai looks her mother furiously in the eyes.

"She can't come in here dressed like that." Emily looks Lakin over. "I might have one of your old dresses up in your old room."

"Mom, she doesn't want to dress up." Lorelai forcefully says.

"Well then she'll have to eat in the kitchen." Emily leaves the trio standing and goes and finds Richard.

"I don't want to stay." Rory replies looking up at her mother with a little fear in her eyes.

"Me too." Lakin says holding onto Lorelai's hand tighter.

"Okay, we'll find someplace else to eat." Lorelai escorts Lakin and Rory out of the house.

Before they can leave completely Richard catches them.

"Leaving so soon?" Richard asks.

"I think we're going to find someplace else to eat dad." Lorelai turns and looks at her father.

"Let me see her." Richard demands. Lorelai shows him Rory. "I know who she is, let me see Christopher's other daughter." Richard is not amused. Lorelai allows Lakin to step forward. "Healthy?"

"Very."

"How are you going to manage two children?" Richard folds his arms looking at his daughter waiting for an answer.

"I'll find away."

"Do you know how much it costs to raise two children?" Richard steps forward looking down at Rory and Lakin.

"No but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

Richard opens his jacket pocket and pulls out a white envelope. Lorelai looks at her father as if he's from another planet.

"What's this?"

"I'm not a tyrant Lorelai." Richard hands her the envelope. "This is to help you." Richards commanding voice turns into a whisper. "Your mother is not to know."

Lorelai hesitates when she takes the envelope. Richard leaves as soon as Lorelai has the envelope. She opens it and her mouth drops.

"What is it mommy?" Rory asks looking up at her.

"It's nothing sweetie." Lorelai puts the envelope into her purse and the trio leaves.

**Half Hour Later**

**Stars Hollow**

Lorelai drives into Stars Hollow. Lakin is sleeping in the back, Rory is watching out the window.

"Do you want to stop at Luke's?" Lorelai asks Rory.

"Yep." Rory smiles brightly.

Lorelai parks the jeep and gets out. She helps Rory out before she unbuckles Lakin and picks her up. Lorelai carries Lakin into Luke's.

"Large coffee please." Lorelai says still holding onto Lakin. Rory sits down all by herself and picks up a menu.

"I thought you were at your parents?" Luke asks pouring coffee into a mug and setting it on the table.

"Long story." Lorelai replies.

"Didn't fly?" Luke looks at the sleeping Lakin when he says this.

"I don't know. It was odd." Lorelai tries to drink her coffee still holding Lakin.

"Do you want me to take her while you two eat?"

"Sure?" Lorelai is surprised by Luke's request, but gladly hands over the still sleeping Lakin.

"What will it be?"

"What do you want Rory?" Lorelai looks at her beautiful little girl.

"Pancakes." Rory says proudly laying the menu down.

"Pancakes for Thanksgiving?" Lorelai asks.

"Yep." Rory replies happily.

"Blueberries or strawberries?" Luke asks Rory.

"Blueberries." Rory replies.

"For you?" Luke looks at Lorelai.

"I'll have the same." Lorelai replies. Luke goes to go to the kitchen. "Luke!" Lorelai yells after him.

"Yes?" Luke stops halfway through the door.

"Can I get a set of those to go?" Lorelai asks.

"Sure can." Luke replies.

Luke still carries Lakin to the back with him. He tells Caesar what the girls want and then goes back out.

Luke sits down as Lorelai drinks her coffee.

"So what happened tonight?"

"My father handed me a check." Lorelai says it still not believing it happened.

"He handed you a check for what?"

"He said it costs a lot to raise two children and then he handed me an envelope and the check was in the envelope." Lorelai looks at Rory who is sipping on her milk looking up at the two adults with interested eyes.

"Are you going to cash it?" Luke asks knowing how Lorelai feels.

"I don't know." Lorelai says. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Caesar brings out the girl's plates and they begin to eat. Caesar then brings out a Styrofoam box containing Lakin's food.


	3. Thanksgiving Night

**Chapter 3 Thanksgiving Night**

**Independence Inn**

**Later that night**

Lorelai lays Lakin down in her bed. She then goes over and tucks Rory.

"Mommy?" Rory whispers not sure whether or not she should be asking this.

"Yes?" Lorelai whispers back.

"Whose Lakin to me?" Rory asks.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai motions for Rory to scoot over. Rory does and Lorelai lies next to her daughter.

"Is she a cousin, niece what?"

"She's your sister." Lorelai answers.

"Are you her mommy?"

"No, not really."

"Why not?"

"Because she didn't come out of me like you did." Lorelai explains.

"Is she going to live with us?" Rory asks laying her head on Lorelai's shoulder.

"Yes, is that okay?" Lorelai replies stroking her daughter's hair.

"Good, I really like her." Rory replies.

Lorelai continues to stroke Rory's hair as she begins to fall asleep.

"Is she going to call you mommy?" Rory asks with her eyes closed.

"I don't know." Lorelai answers and kisses the top of Rory's head.

Lorelai falls asleep with Rory in her arms.

Morning 

Lorelai awakes with Rory curled in her arms. Lakin is already awake sitting up in bed. Lorelai scoots her arms away from Rory and walks over to Lakin. Lakin doesn't move. Lorelai looks down and sees a dark spot on her bed. She looks at Lakin and then back to the bed.

"Did you have an accident?" Lorelai asks relieved she didn't sleep with Lakin that night. Lakin shakes her head yes. "Let's get you cleaned up then." Lorelai gently lifts Lakin up and takes her to the bathroom. She draws a bath and puts the bubbles in it. Rory awakes in the meantime and walks to the bathroom.

"Why don't you two take a bath together and I'll get breakfast together?" Lorelai stops the water and picks up the girls one at a time putting them into the bathtub.

The girls begin to play and clean up. Lorelai goes out and starts the coffee pot. She gets out two bowls and pours some cereal into them. She puts milk in and then checks on the girls. Both are giggling and throwing bubbles onto each other. Lorelai laughs at the scene before her. She leaves the girls playing for a few more minutes as she takes her first sip of coffee of the morning.

"Okay ladies, it's time to get out." Lorelai walks in with two towels. Rory is the first one out and then Lakin. While Rory helps Lakin get dressed, Lorelai takes care of the sheets on the bed.

Twenty minutes later the girls have finished up eating and are ready to go.

"Ready?" Lorelai asks opening the door. She takes both of the girl's hands and they walk towards the main inn. Lorelai opens the door and finds Mia sitting in her rocking chair. Rory runs up to Mia and climbs on her lap. Lakin just watches from a distance.

Lorelai goes over to the main desk and pulls out some cleaning slips that need to be done.

"Lakin, go over with Rory and Mia." Lakin shakes her head no. Lorelai looks over at Mia and Mia shrugs her shoulders.

"Would you like to go and ride the ponies?" Mia asks Lakin as she and Rory walk over to the two.

Lakin takes Mia's hand and the three walk outside to play with the ponies and other various animals. Lorelai leaves and goes straight to work cleaning rooms on the list.

(To be continued 11 years later. . .)


	4. First day of school

**Chapter 3 First day of School**

**Stars Hollow**

**Gilmore Home**

**August 28, 2000**

Lorelai's alarm goes off and she reaches over and throws it across the room. She rolls over and falls back asleep. Rory, soon to be 16, comes bouncing into Lorelai's room. She jumps on the bed to wake her mother.

"Time to get up." Rory says shaking her mother a little.

"Rory, for the love of God, it's a weekend." Lorelai says, not opening her eyes.

"No it's not, it's the first day of school." Rory sits down and continues to shake Lorelai.

Lorelai lies there for a few minutes and then sits up. Her hair is disheveled and she looks about ready to kill someone.

"You're lying!" Lorelai accuses.

"No I'm not." Rory replies pulling off Lorelai's covers.

Lorelai gets up and looks at the calendar.

"I'll be damned, where did the weekend go. As a matter of fact, where did summer go." Lorelai says scratching her head.

Rory leaves the room and finishes getting ready in the bathroom. Lorelai walks over to a door next to her room. She knocks on it and gets no answer. Lorelai opens the door to a room that's even more a disaster than hers. It is Lakin's (soon to be 15) room.

"Lakin." Lorelai yells. "It's time to get up."

"Huh?" Lakin rolls over and peek through the blankets.

"School." Lorelai informs.

"Shit." Lakin whispers.

"Language." Lorelai warns.

"Sorry." Lakin says as she crawls out of bed. She is wearing a white t-shirt and boys boxers.

"You have twenty minutes to get ready." Lorelai turns to leave Lakin's doorway and ends up stubbing her toe on the bookshelf that they had just gotten. "Shit." Lorelai mutters.

"Language!" Lakin yells still lying in bed.

"Sorry." Lorelai says hoping on one foot to get back to her bedroom.

Lorelai gets one of her working outfits on and runs a brush through her hair. She goes downstairs where she meets Rory who is already drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Lorelai kisses Rory on the head.

"Good morning sweetie." Lorelai pours her coffee into a to go cup. "Tomorrow I promise we'll get up early enough to go to Luke's." Lorelai takes a sip of coffee and grabs a pop tart. Lorelai goes to the front of the stairs and yells up at Lakin.

"Lakin, get your ass outta bed!" Lorelai yells between sips of coffee and bites of pop tart.

"UP!" Lakin yells as she comes down the stairs pulling her pants up and buttoning them. She then slips on her untied shoes and grabs a pop tart and juice.

"Hurry, we're going to be late." Rory yells grabbing her backpack with one hand. The other hand is holding the pop tart and coffee cup.

Lakin looks around the room.

"Where's my backpack?" Lakin yells out.

"RRRGH!" Rory let's out as she puts down her backpack to help Lakin find hers.

"I thought I saw it over there last night?" Lorelai points to a pile of clothes and other various items lying in the corner.

Lakin goes over and looks.

"Found it."

"Good now let's go."

Rory grabs her stuff and heads out the door. Lakin follows Rory and Lorelai follows Lakin.

"Have a good day!" Lorelai yells after her girl's as she gets into the jeep. She waves as she drives off.

Out of the bushes comes a young man. Rory jumps as the young man grabs Lakin.

"God Andrew, can't you just come and knock on our door next time?" Rory says holding her chest.

"Three's not a company it's a crowed." Lakin quips in and then kisses the young man.

"Whatever." Rory says and walks up to Lane's house.

"See ya after school." Lakin yells as she and Andrew continue to walk towards the high school.

"Later." Rory opens the door and the bell tells that she's here.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Kim yells from the back.

"It's Rory." Rory yells.

"Lane will be down in a minute, just stay where you are." Mrs. Kim yells not leaving her kitchen.

Lane comes running up to Rory as fast as she can.

"See you after school mamma." Lane yells as Rory and her leave. "Thank God for school." Lane says as she and Rory walk towards school."

"Not a good summer?"

"I've meant three future husbands." Lane informs Rory. "And that's just at Bible Camp." Lane explains.

The girls enter the school with all the other students.

End of the School Day 

Rory is walking with a backpack full of books. While she walks she reads a book _Cat's Cradle_. Behind her lags Lakin walking hand in hand with Andrew, 15.

"Rory, slow down, not everyone can multi-task like you." Lakin yells putting an official looking letter into her backpack, while still holding onto Andrew's hand.

"I don't want to be around when you give mom that letter." Rory continues her pace. "Getting suspended on the first day of school is even amazing for you."

"It was a prank that went wrong." Lakin defends herself. "What's your mom going to do?" Lakin asks Andrew.

"She's going to go ballistic." Andrew says shoving his official letter into his pocket. "I'll probably be grounded for the rest of my life."

Lakin and Andrew stop outside of his house. They exchange a quick kiss before they come near the Gilmore house Andrew waves good-bye and heads towards him home.

"Call me later." Andrew says to Lakin. "See ya Rory." He yells after Rory who hasn't stopped her pace yet.

"Later Andrew." Rory waves without looking back.

Lakin runs to catch up with Rory. They arrive at their home to find Lorelai sitting outside on the steps of the porch. She stands as the girls approach.

"She knows" Lakin says looking at the look on Lorelai's face. Rory glances up from her book for a moment and then back down.

"Yep, she knows." Rory is the first to go up the porch.

"How was your day hon?" Lorelai asks Rory as they hug.

"Good."

"I bet it wasn't as adventurous as Lakin's." Lorelai says looking at the youngest girl.

"Not really. I'm going to my room." Rory enters the house.

"I think I'll go to my room too." Lakin tries to walk by Lorelai, who gently grabs her arm.

"Not so fast Speedy." Lorelai says turning Lakin around. "To be suspended on the first day of school. That's even amazing for you." Lakin's head remains staring at the ground. "How are you planning on paying for the damages? Cause I sure as hell don't have the money." Lorelai tries not to lose her temper.

"I'll get a job."

"Where are they going to hire a delinquent 14 year old?" Lorelai takes a deep breath to calm herself down. "I don't want you home by yourself. You'll have to come with me to the Inn."

"I could work at Luke's." Lakin offers. "I wouldn't have to come with you to the Inn."

"Oh I would rethink that if I were you. You will get up and you will come to the Inn and work with me." Lorelai's not too happy right now. "Was Andrew with you?" Lorelai asks, pretty much already knowing the answer.

"Isn't he always?" Lakin's sarcastic tone hits Lorelai.

"Now is not the right time to be a smart ass." Lorelai's tone is threatening.

Lorelai walks into the house, Lakin follows. Rory is sitting on the couch continuing to read her book. Lakin goes up to her room to call Andrew. She finds that her phone is missing. She throws her empty backpack on the bed.

"I've ordered Pizza about a half hour ago. I'm going up to change, if he comes the money is on the table."

"Ok." Rory yells back as Lorelai goes upstairs.

"You'll get your phone back after your suspension." Lorelai sees Lakin looking for her phone.

Lakin rolls her eyes and goes downstairs. Lorelai takes a deep breath and changes into sweatpants.

4


	5. Dean

**Chapter 5Dean**

On the way to school 

Rory is walking to Lane's house by herself. She arrives to find Lane already sitting out on the porch. Lane runs over to her.

"How'd it go last night?" Lane asks. "Did your mom flip out on Lakin?"

"I think the only way my mom would flip out on Lakin is if she actually burnt the school down." Rory pulls her backpack on tighter.

"Let's hope she doesn't get that idea in her head." Lane says half joking and half serious.

The two continue to walk towards the school. Lane looks around and finds this guy standing beside a tree watching them.

"Don't look, but I think you have an admirer." Lane says turning her head before talking to Rory.

"Where?" Rory asks looking all around.

"I said don't look. Be cool."

"Where?" Rory stops looking around and looks forward.

"By the climbing tree." Lane reports.

Rory waits a few minutes and before they enter the school, she turns and looks at the climbing tree. She sees that tall young man leave the tree and begin to approach the school. Lane and Rory enter the school and go to their lockers.

Independence Inn 

Lorelai parks the jeep in the employee lot. Lakin and Lorelai get out in silence and enter the building. Michel is standing behind the desk already taking phone calls. He looks up and sees the two enter.

"Shouldn't your offspring be in school?" Michel asks hanging up the phone and writing something in the appointment book.

"Not if the offspring is suspended."

"Didn't school just start yesterday?" Michel asks and Lorelai shakes her head yes. "How can one get suspended on the first day of school?"

"Talent." Lakin replies sarcastically.

"Lakin is to help out where needed. This is not to be a vacation." Lorelai replies and goes into the kitchen. Lakin follows not wanting to be near Michel.

Sookie is busy making her sauce. She is going back and forth from two stoves. Two of her cooks are following her making sure no major disasters happen. She stops in mid track and looks at Lorelai and Lakin.

"I'm down a cook." Sookie replies, then gets back on track with her cooking. Once again she stops in the middle of her step and looks at Lakin. "Didn't school start yesterday?"

"Suspended."

"Already?" Sookie goes back to cooking. "Isn't that like a record."

"Lakin is here to help out where needed."

"Can you cook?" Sookie asks pulling a pan off the stove and the two cooks pick up the rag she threw on the stove.

"I can read a recipe." Lakin replies sarcastically.

"Good." Sookie hands her an apron and a hat.

Lakin looks at Lorelai as if Sookie's freaked out. Lorelai shrugs her shoulders and leaves the kitchen. Sookie throws a book at Lakin.

"Everything you need to make this is somewhere in the kitchen." Sookie informs Lakin.

"Thanks." Lakin replies in sarcastic tone and reads the recipe. She turns to one of the cooks following Sookie. "Where do I get all this stuff?" The cook points over to the pantry. "Thanks." Lakin goes to the pantry and retrieves the items she needs.

"Make sure Sookie doesn't start any fires." A male cook whispers in Lakin's ear.

"You're joking?" Lakin replies watching Sookie go non-stop cooking.

"I wish I were." The cook says and goes back to baking his bread.

Stars Hollow School

Rory is at Lakin's locker getting a bunch of books out. The male young man approaches slowly. Rory closes the locker. She jumps and drops all of Lakin's books on the ground.

"Hi, I'm Dean." Dean says helping Rory pick up the books. Rory just looks at him picking up one book. "And your name would be?"

"Lorelai." Rory replies. "Well actually Rory, my mother named me after her in a drugged moment of labor."

"Rory, I like that." Dean hands Rory the last book. "My family just moved here from Chicago. I'm looking for a job, do you know of anyone hiring?"

"Patty." Rory manages to get out as she stands holding Lakin's books. She begins to walk towards her locker.

"Patty?" Dean asks walking with Rory.

"Patty is the lady at the dance studio who knows everything. If someone is looking to hire, she'll be the one to know." Rory opens up her locker and begins to dig for more books.

"Whose locker is this?" Dean's a little confused.

"Mine." Rory replies.

"If this is your locker, then whose books are you caring?"

"My sisters. She was suspended and I'm gather her work for her." Rory drops Lakin's books again. "Well trying to get her books for her."

"School just started."

"I know."

"How do you get suspended on the first day of school?"

"Lakin is very talented in finding ways to shock people."

"Here let me help you." Dean picks up Lakin's books and holds them as Rory gets her books into her backpack.

"How far do you have to walk?" Dean asks.

"Not very." Rory replies trying to get Lakin's books away from Dean.

"I'll carry these for you." He pulls the books away from her.

"You don't have too." Rory again tries to get the books.

"I want too." Dean again pulls them away from her.

"Follow me Fido." Rory looks at him and realizes she can't win this fight. Dean laughs.

The two walk out of the school. Lane is outside in her band uniform and waves to Rory with interest. Rory makes a little wave jester back to Lane and shrugs her shoulders. Dean follows behind Rory in silence. They pass by Patty's Dance Studio.

"This is Patty's." Rory nods towards the open studio door. You can hear Miss Patty inside lecture her little girl students on the way to truly dance.

"I'll keep that in mind." Dean says glancing in.

The two continue to walk. Until they get near Rory's home. Rory stops in mid track. She turns to Dean to take Lakin's books back.

"It's not much further, I'll be taking these now."

"Okay?" Dean hands over Lakin's books.

"Thank you." Rory says and leaves Dean standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"No problem!" Dean yells after Rory and watches her go to her home. When she gets inside, Dean turns around and walks towards his home.

**Independence Inn**

**Dinner Time**

Lorelai and Lakin are standing out at the front desk. Lorelai is giving Michel some last minute instructions to tell the evening desk clerk. Michel acts as if he's writing it down, but really isn't paying attention. Sookie comes running out of the kitchen and nearly trips on the rug lying in front of the desk.

"Whoa." Lorelai says catching Sookie. "Where's the fire."

"I just wanted to catch ya before you leave." Sookie replies trying to catch her breath.

"You caught us?" Lorelai looks at Sookie prompting her to tell the information. "Now what's so urgent?"

"They love it." Sookie looks at Lakin with great excitement.

"They love what? Fill in the blanks there Sookie." Lorelai looks at Lakin questioning.

"Remember how I was down a cook and Lakin was standing there. Well I gave her this recipe to make and she made it." Sookie continues to talk extremely fast. "I've been getting nothing but positive feed back about how good it is."

Lorelai looks at Lakin pleased. Sookie gives her a slap on the shoulder. Lakin tries to hide her smile.

"Thanks for letting us know." Lorelai replies. "We've got to get home."

Lorelai scoots Lakin out the door. They get into the car. Lorelai doesn't start the car right away. She looks over at Lakin, who is staring out the window. Lakin looks at Lorelai when the car doesn't start right away. She sees Lorelai staring at her with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" Lakin asks getting freaked out by the look.

"Nothing."

Lorelai starts the car still smiling.


	6. Chilton News

Chapter 6Chilton News 

**Stars Hollow**

**Gilmore Home**

**Evening**

Lorelai pulls the jeep up into the driveway. She and Lakin get out and head into the house.

"So, are you ever going to tell me where you learned to cook?" Lorelai asks opening the door. The two enter. "Cause ya sure didn't learn that from me." Lorelai lays her briefcase down on the bench near the door.

"Might be all the times Grandma sent me to the kitchen for improper dress." Lakin replied back.

"I'm sorry about that." Lorelai puts a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Lakin and Lorelai enter the kitchen to find Rory sitting at the table. She is staring at a piece of mail lying before her.

"Who died?" Lakin asks looking at Rory's face.

"Chilton." Rory replied.

"Whose Chilton?" Lakin asks looking at her sister and then her mother.

"You're Chilton letters are here?" Lorelai asks putting her hands on Rory's shoulders and standing over her.

"Yes." Rory replies. "You open."

Lorelai takes Rory's envelope and slowly opens it. Lakin sits down next to her sister and watches. Lorelai opens it and then reads the letter. She slowly lays the letter down and looks at Rory with a serious face.

"I didn't get in?" Rory asks in a disappointed tone.

"You did." Lorelai replies standing to hug her daughter. "You did it babe. You got in." Lorelai hugs her daughter tightly.

"I got in?" Rory still remains sitting unbelieving.

"Yes you did." Lorelai kisses the top of Rory's head. "Yes you did." Lorelai continues to hug Rory.

While Lorelai continues to congratulate Rory, Lakin takes her envelope and opens it.

"What the hell?" Lakin says reading it. "You've gotta be kiddin'me." Lakin lays the letter down.

Rory picks it up and reads over it. She lays it down and gets a huge smile on her face.

"You got in too!" Rory stands and hugs her sister. "We're going to Chilton." Rory's excitement catches on.

Lorelai and Rory jump up and down with excitement. Lakin remains sitting unbelieving.

"Bloody Hell, I'm going Chilton." Lakin says sarcastically. Then looks at the letter again shaking her head.

Nighttime 

Lorelai and Rory are sleeping in bed. Lakin is in her room putting on a pair of shoes. She goes over to her window and let's out a foldable ladder. She slowly climbs down the fire escape latter and runs to Andrew's house. She climbs up his fire escape latter and knocks on the window. Andrew answers in his boxers. He opens the window and helps Lakin in.

"What's going on?" Andrew asks rubbing his eyes and looking at Lakin's face.

"Chilton." Lakin replies and hands him the letter. Andrew reads over it. He looks under his bed and pulls out a bottle of vodka.

"Why isn't a congratulations in order?" Andrew asks sitting on his bed. Lakin joins him on the bed. Andrew takes the cap off and takes a drink, then paces it to Lakin.

"Because. . ." Lakin replies. "I don't want to go." Lakin takes a drink of the vodka.

"Why not?" Andrew asks. "This is a really good school." He says trying to encourage Lakin taking the bottle and taking another drink.

"You're not going." Lakin replies taking the bottle from Andrew and taking a drink.

Andrew and Lakin remain sitting next to each other not talking. Andrew looks a little uncomfortable and Lakin notices.

"What aren't you telling me?" Lakin asks looking Andrew in the eyes. Andrew turns his head. "What's going on?" Lakin puts her hand under his chin and moves his face to face hers.

"I'm moving." Andrew finally let's out.

"What?" Lakin replies nearly dropping the bottle.

"My father's company is being moved from Hartford to Philadelphia." Andrew explains. "We're going with the company." He takes the bottle from Lakin and puts the cap back on. He slides it under his bed.

"God this day just keeps getting better." Lakin replies trying to hide her tears. "Don't put that bottle away mister."

Andrew pulls the bottle out and opens it. He takes a drink, then tries to pass it to Lakin. Lakin turns away from Andrew, a tear manages to escape and fall down her cheek. Andrew gentle puts his hand under her chin and pulls her face to his. He lightly kisses the tear that had fallen. He then moves his kisses from her cheek to her neck, then to her lips. The more Andrew kisses Lakin, the more passionate they become. Lakin lays down and Andrew lays on top of her.

Saturday Morning 

Rory is up early making coffee. She grabs a book and goes to the coach to read. Lakin is outside trying to climb up the ladder. She gets a few rungs up when her foot slips off the ladder and goes through one of the bottom windows. It makes a loud crash and Lakin falls from the ladder. She lays flat on the ground looking up.

Sitting down on the coach reading is Rory. She jumps when she hears the crash from her bedroom.

Lorelai is lying in bed when the crash happens. She throws her blankets off her and goes downstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Lorelai comes down the stairs pulling her robe shut.

"I don't know, but it came from my room." Rory opens her bedroom door to find her window has been broken. "My window's broken." Rory says with a little confusion. "It wasn't broken fifteen minutes ago."

Lorelai goes over and looks out the front door. She sees Lakin laying on the ground laughing.

"I know who broke it." Lorelai opens the door and goes outside.

"How come I see two of you?" Lakin asks laughing looking up at Lorelai.

"What's going on?" Rory comes to the door and looks out. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Nothing coffee, sunglasses, asprin, loud music and a month long grounding won't cure." Lorelai replies helping Lakin up off the ground.

Rory runs over and helps Lorelai bring in Lakin. As the get half way through the front door Lakin begins to sweat.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Lakin replies in a small voice.

"Bathroom." Lorelai instructs Rory.

Lorelai and Rory take Lakin to the bathroom, just in time. Lakin begins to hug the porcelin God. The telephone rings and Lorelai answers it.

"Hello?" Lorelai hears Christopher's voice and hands the phone to Rory. "It's for you."

"Hello?" Rory takes the phone wondering who it is. "DAD!" Rory takes the phone into the kitchen.

Lakin lays on the floor in front of the toilet.

"Let's get you up to bed." Lorelai goes over to pick Lakin up.

"Comfy here." Lakin says pulling her arms away from Lorelai.

"Fine."

Lorelai leaves Lakin lying in the bathroom and goes to the kitchen.

"Yeah, Chilton." Rory says into the phone. "Lakin got in too." Pause. "Unbelieving." Pause. Rory looks at her mom and covers up the phone. "He wants to speak to Lakin."

"Give me the phone." Lorelai asks her daughter as she takes a sip of coffee. "Chris, Lakin is incapable of coming to the phone. Apparently she's had one too many." Lorelai informs Christopher. "Probably celebrating like we use too." Pause. "She'll be fine." Pause. "No trouble at all." Lorelai looks into her empty cup and gives Rory a puppy dog look. Rory takes her cup and refills it. Lorelai blows a kiss to her. "We'll continue this conversation later." Lorelai hands the phone back to Rory.

"Dad?" Rory says takes the phone and sits down on the couch.

6


	7. Broken Trust

Chapter 7 Broken Trust 

**Stars Hollow**

**Gilmore Home**

**Saturday Night**

Lakin's Room

Lakin is sitting on her bed, ready for bed. Lorelai is sitting next to her. Both are just sitting there not really saying anything.

"I want you to go on the pill." Lorelai breaks the silence.

"Mom, I'm not going to get pregnant." Lakin protests. "We didn't sleep together."

"I need you to stop lying to me." Lorelai questions Lakin keeping her cool.

"I'm not lying to you. I snuck out, went to Andrew's. We had a few shots, fooled around. That's all." Lakin says. Lorelai remains silent as she stares at her youngest daughter. "Ok, we were going to sleep together, but Andrew had to much to drink and couldn't get it up." Lakin looks away from Lorelai trying not to laugh, Lorelai looks at Lakin trying not to laugh. Rory is standing outside Lakin's doorway listening and let's out a little giggle. "Plus, I'm not ready." Lakin admits looking at Lorelai with sincerity and honesty.

"Ok kid." Lorelai puts her arms around Lakin. "What am I going to do with you?" She hugs her daughter tight and kisses the top of her head. "I just see you heading down that same road I went down so many years ago." Lorelai holds Lakin tighter. "I don't want to see that for you." She looks Lakin in the eyes with love that she has not been able to show for a while. "I don't know what is going on in that head of yours kiddo, but please let me back in."

"I'm not going down that road." Lakin says looking Lorelai in the eyes reassuringly.

"Promise me that you will come to me whenever you decide to have sex." Lorelai replies. "I know I'm not the poster child. . ."

"I will." Lakin interrupts Lorelai's speech.

"Christopher called while you were pulling an Arthur Bach1."

"Good, I don't want to talk to him."

"Honey, you can't stay mad at him forever."

"Watch me."

"He's really not a bad guy."

"I have to go back to Andrew's." Lakin changes the subject. "We have a paper that is due Monday in English."

"His parents going to be there?" Lorelai asks taking on the mother role again.

"I don't know." Lakin says.

"Why don't you and Andrew do it over here." Lorelai suggests, letting go of Lakin. "I mean do the paper over here." She adds looking at Lakin's confused faced.

"His computer has all of our information."

"Can he put it on a disk and bring it over?"

"What's wrong with me going over there?" Lakin protests.

"Do I really need to tell you?" Lorelai looks at her daughter like what the hell.

"No."

"I will feel better if both of you were here being supervised. All the trouble that seems to follow you to is getting too much to handle. Anyways, I'm sure Rory will be able to help you." Lorelai stands. "As for sneaking out and breaking the window, grounded for the next weekend and you need to figure out how to pay for the window along with all the payments you still owe the school." Lorelai tries to find a clear path through Lakin's room. When she finds one, she starts to walk towards the door. "I love you kid."

"Ditto." Lakin replies back lying on her bed.

1 Dudley's Moore's character in the movie Arthur.

3


	8. Love is in the Air

**Chapter 8Love is in the Air**

**Stars Hollow High School**

**Monday**

Rory is standing by her locker getting out books. Lane is standing beside Rory talking.

"This is a good thing right?" Lane asks as Rory finishes loading her backpack.

"Yes, I get to go to a school where education not what you wear is a priority."

Rory and Lane start walking towards their class. As they turn the corner, they run smack into Dean.

"Hello." Dean smiles down at Rory.

"Hello." Rory replies back shyly.

"I'll see you later." Lane gets closer to Rory's ear. "Tell me everything." Lane leaves.

"So." Dean says.

"So." Rory repeats.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks.

"Going to class." Rory points out. Dean lets out a little nervous laugh.

"I meant, what are you dong after school?"

"I don't know, what are you doing?" Rory's voice and tone indicates that she is a bit nervous.

"How about you and me get a cup of coffee." Dean suggests. "Do you know of any place?"

"Luke's has the best coffee." Rory replies really fast and then the bell rings. "Oh, late for class."

Rory rushes off before Dean could give her an answer. She gets to her class and all the students look at her like an alien.

"Miss Gilmore." The teacher replies a little shocked. "I do hope you have a pass."

"No." Rory replies and some gasps can be heard in the room.

"Well I am surprised." The teacher goes over and gets out a note pad. "I would expect this from your sister, but not you." The teacher fills out a pink detention slip and hands it to Rory.

"Sorry." Rory takes the slip and goes to her seat. Lane looks at her wanting a story.

"So what happened?"

"Late and detention." Rory pulls out her pencil and notepad as the teacher continues the lesson.

"No I meant with Dean?" Lane whispers a little louder than wanting too.

"Miss Kim and Miss Gilmore, is there something you wish to share with the class?" The teacher turns and looks at the two girls or are sitting a little bit uncomfortably. "We are all dying to hear." The teacher folds her arms and looks at the two.

"Nothing to share here." Lane says as Rory's face becomes red with embarrassment.

"Miss Gilmore?"

"Nothing." Rory manages to get out.

"Then may I continue teaching?"

"Yes." Rory and Lane say at the same time.

"Thank-you."

The teacher begins her lesson again.

After Class 

Lakin comes running up to Rory and Lane.

"Tell me it isn't true." Lakin replies putting her arm around Rory. "My 'perfect' sister is going to be sitting with me in detention tomorrow." Lakin begins to laugh.

Before Rory can reply Dean comes up to the three girls.

"I got detention for being late." Dean says showing a pink slip.

"Same here." Lane pulls out Rory's pink slip speaking for her.

"Let's not make that our first date, Luke's after school sound good?"

Lakin just stand there mouths opened stunned awe. Lane stands like she is washing a Soap Opera waiting for Rory to respond. Rory begins to fidget.

"She'll meet you there." Lakin gathers herself and answers for Rory. Dean gives her a funny look. "Lakin, younger sister."

"Alright? I'm Dean, just moved here." Dean looks at Rory in a weird way. "Luke's after school K?"

"K?" Rory whispers so lightly that it is almost inaudible.

"Better get to class before another pink slip." Dean walks off. Lakin stares after him.

"My God you have good taste." Lakin pats her sister on the shoulder. "Too bad we have to leave this 'wonderful' school for another 'wonderful' school." Lakin says sarcastically. She then leaves Rory and Lane standing by the classroom door.

"What just happened? Am I going on date?" Rory asks in a small voice.

"I believe you are." Lane replies excited.

"What am I going to do?" Rory starts to get a little nervous.

"Go to Luke's and drink coffee." Lane says simplistically. "There may even be a slight conversation that takes place."

"What do we talk about?"

"What ever he brings up." Lane glances up at the clock. "We better get going or it'll be a record for you with two pink slips."

Lane escorts Rory to their next class.

**After School**

**Luke's**

Lakin is standing behind the counter talking to Luke. Luke continues to wipe the counter as she talks.

"Ok." Is all Luke says when Lakin finishes.

"Ok about what?" Lakin says a little unsure about what part Luke is okaying.

"I could use some help around here." Luke says. "Well start you out wiping down tables and serving food. We'll see where it goes from there."

"Thank-you." Lakin quickly hugs Luke. Luke gives her a smile as she hugs him. "You won't be disappointed."

Lakin let's go of Luke just as Rory and Dean enter. Dean pulls out a chair for Rory to sit on.

"When can I start?" Lakin asks really excited.

"How about now?" Luke asks taking off his apron and handing her the pad. "I've gotta go to the bank."

Lakin takes the apron and pad and goes over to Dean and Rory's table.

"What are you doing?" Rory looks at her sister.

"I'm a working girl now." Lakin holds up the apron and pad. "What would you like?"

"Two coffees." Dean orders for Rory.

"How would you like them?"

"Hot." Rory replies quickly to get her away from the table.

"Two hot coffees."

Lakin goes behind the counter and starts to pour the coffees. Taylor enters Luke's. He sees Lakin behind the counter and becomes suspicious.

"What kind of scam are you up to now?" Taylor asks sitting down at the counter watching Lakin like a hawk.

"No scam, I work here." Lakin replies carrying the two cups of coffee over to Rory and Dean.

"Really, is there a hidden camera somewhere?" Taylor begins to wave his hand in all different areas. "Am I going to be on America's funniest home videos?"

"Nope." Lakin replies returning behind the counter. "Can I get you something?" She asks watching Taylor continuing to look for the camera. "Are you going to order?"

"Where's Luke?" Taylor asks.

"Bank." Lakin replies.

"You work here?" Taylor asks suspiciously looking at Lakin.

"Hired today." Lakin answers.

"Not a joke?" Taylor still isn't convinced.

"No joke." Lakin begins to get impatient. "Are you ordering?"

"I think I'll wait till Luke gets back." Taylor informs Lakin. "I'm still not happy with that salt shaker incident."

"Suite yourself." Lakin says and goes over to wait on the next table.

"You're right, this coffee is really good." Dean says taking another sip.

"Best in town." Rory replies.

"So what do you like to do?" Dean asks trying to get to know Rory.

"Watch old movies and read. That's about it."

"Don't forget drinking coffee." Dean smiles at Rory again.

"What do you like to do?"

"I don't know, watch movies and play softball."

"You should talk to Luke and Lakin, they play in the town league."

"Town has a league?" Dean asks laughing.

"It's mostly made up of old guys trying to act young like they've found the fountain of youth or something." Rory and Dean laugh.

Both continue to talk and get to know each other.

An Hour Later 

"Well I better get going." Dean says to Rory looking at his watch. "My mom is cooking my favorite meal tonight." Dean gathers his belongings and stands up. Rory stands up with him. "I had fun, we should do this again." Dean says smiling his handsome smile at Rory.

"I had fun too." Rory says smiling back at Dean. "I would like to do this again."

"See ya."

Dean goes out the door and Rory sits back down. Lakin brings over the pot and pours a fresh cup of coffee.

"How was it?"

"Good." Rory replies staring out at Dean. She then sees Lorelai approaching the store. "Not a word to mom." Rory says turning her attention back to Lakin.

"My lips are sealed." Lakin says making a key in the Locke motion near her mouth. She stands to go over to more customers and then whispers. "To bad we're going to Chilton next week. He's a cutie." Lakin pats Rory on the shoulder and then goes over.

Taylor is still sitting at the counter. He is getting impatient staring at his watch every five minutes.

"Luke is coming back right?" He asks a little impatient.

"Don't know when." Lakin replies as she puts the order up for Caesar to take. "Do you want to order now?" Lakin smiles at Taylor.

"Fine." Taylor says and points to the menu at what he wants.

Taylor writes it down and hands it to Caesar. Lorelai enters. She heads to the table where Rory is still sitting. Lakin walks up to them with her apron and pad.

"May I take your order?" Lakin says smiling.

Lorelai does a double take.

"What are you doing?"

"Working." Lakin smiles back proudly.

"Luke is letting you work here?" Lorelai asks a little surprised?

"Hired her an hour ago." Rory informs proud of her sister.

"Good." Lorelai replies looking up at Lakin. "We'll take the usual?" Lakin goes to walk away. "Do you think your boss will let you off to eat?" Lorelai asks.

"Probably when he gets back."

"He left you in charge of the store?"

"Had to go to the bank."

Luke comes walking back in.

"Sorry it took so long, Banks!" Luke says grabbing the pot of coffee and going over to Rory and Lorelai's table.

"What will it be?" He asks Lorelai and Rory.

"Your new waitress already took our order." Lorelai tells Luke.

"She did?" Luke says looking at how fast Lakin is going from table to table taking orders and getting them to Caesar. She then delivers the food to another table.

"Thank-you." Lorelai says looking up at Luke.

"For what?"

"Giving Lakin a job."

"Ah, it's no problem. I was thinking of hiring help anyway." Luke turns and watches Lakin. He then turns to Lorelai. "She's a good kid."

"Yeah, she can be." Lorelai says looking at Lakin. "Can that good kid eat with her good mother and good sister?"

"Please?" Rory mockingly begs.

"Yeah, she's worked enough tonight." Luke goes over and whispers something into Lakin's ear.

Lakin takes off the apron and hands Luke the pad. Lakin then joins Lorelai and Rory. Luke brings over their dinners.

"Two hamburgers and fries. This will kill you." He places those plates in front of Rory and Lorelai. "And a chicken sandwich and salad." Luke lays the plate in front of Lakin. "The only sensible one."

"I don't know what planet is she is from?" Lorelai looks up at Luke.

"We tried to turn her into one of us." Rory chimes in.

"Resistance is futile." Lorelai picks up her hamburger. She makes it act like it's coming towards Lakin.

"Resistance is necessary." Lakin says pulling away from the hamburger. "Yuck."

"We didn't make her not like red meat." Lorelai turns her sandwich towards Luke. "She must be taking after you." Lorelai pretends the sandwich is coming after Luke.

"You live with her?" Luke looks down at Rory and Lakin. Both shake their heads yes. "I'm sorry."

Luke turns to get the rest of the orders out to people.

10


	9. Paying for Chilton

**Chapter 9"Paying" for Chilton**

**Independence Inn**

**Tuesday**

Lorelai is walking around the kitchen as Sookie continues to cook. All the cooks around Sookie make sure she doesn't burn the place down or crash any more plates.

"Yes, I'd like to speak to someone about billing." Lorelai says into the phone.

Voice over the phone: "This is Sheila, how may I help you?"

"Hi, Sheila. My name is Lorelai Gilmore and my two daughters; Rory and Lakin Gilmore (you can hear the lady typing over the phone on her computer) will be going to your school next week. I was wondering if there was any possibility of getting an extension on the payment that is due. You're tuition has two more zero's than expected."

Voice over the phone: "No extension on payment. However, our records have shown that Lakin Leigh Gilmore's bill has already been taken care of."

"Taken care of?" Lorelai sits down on the stool next to the kitchen counter. "If I can ask, by who."

Voice over the phone: "By her grandparents, Colin and Patricia Hitchcock."

"When was this?" Lorelai nearly falls off the stool and drops the phone. She manages to catch herself.

Voice over the phone: "They paid the bill when they paid for their daughter's bill."

"Thank-you." Lorelai hangs up the phone and looks distraught.

"Didn't go well?" Sookie walks over with a cup of coffee and a funny looking bread stick.

"You couldn't imagine." Lorelai takes the cup of coffee and looks at the bread stick weird. "What is this for?"

"Dunk." Sookie motions for Lorelai to dunk it in the coffee. "You know what you have to do." Sookie informs Lorelai.

"I was saving that as a last resort." Lorelai dunks the thingy in her cup and takes a bit. "Good."

"I think this is your last resort."

"I'd rather cut my arm off." Lorelai dunks again and take a bite. "I changed my mind." She nearly sits it out. "I'll stick with the doughnuts." Lorelai takes a napkin and tries to clean off her tongue.

"I know, but it still needs done." Sookie takes what's left of the thing in Lorelai's hand and smells it. She makes a funny face and then throws it away.

"You're right." Lorelai says making a pouting face. "I'll go after class tonight."

**Stars Hollow School**

**Detention Hall**

Rory and Dean are already sitting in desks next too each other. The bell rings and Lakin comes running in. She is carrying cup carry with three cups of coffee and one can of lemonade. Lakin hands one of the cups of to the teacher sitting at the front desk.

"Thanks Lakin." The teacher says taking a sip. "Just the way I like it."

"These two are for those two back there."

"Is that your sister?" The teacher asks a little amazed.

"Yep." Lakin replies back proudly. "First detention with her boyfriend."

Lakin says this a little louder than expected, Dean and Rory hear. Rory's face gets bright red. Lakin goes back and hands the coffee to the two. Rory looks at Lakin.

"It's cool." Lakin assures her. Rory and Dean take the cups of coffee.

The second bell rings. The teacher stands and looks at the odd number of students sitting in the classroom.

"From here on out, no talking. School work must be done, no magazines or note writing." The teacher sits back down and pulls out a magazine to read. Rory pulls a few schoolbooks out of her backpack to do her homework assignments. Dean does the same thing. Lakin pulls out a magazine to read. Rory looks at her with a disappointed look (much like Lorelai's disappointed look).

"We're transferring schools, what's the point of doing work?" Lakin explains.

Rory doesn't say anything, but just shakes her head. She begins to do her homework assignments.

**Hartford Connecticut**

**Elder Gilmore Home**

Lorelai pulls her jeep up to her parent's house. She sits outside drinking a cup of coffee debating on whether or not she really wants to enter. She finally gets up the nerve and goes to the front door. It takes her anther minute before she gets up the courage to knock. She finally knocks and Emily is promptly there to answer the door.

"Lorelai?" Emily says letting Lorelai in. "It's about time you've decided to come in." She turns and heads into the family room.

"Gee, nice to see you too mother." Lorelai says entering the house and taking off her jacket.

"What are you doing here Lorelai? It's not a holiday." Emily asks sitting down on one of the sofa's.

"I need to talk to you." Lorelai replies sitting in the other sofa.

"Emily, where's my cigar box?" Richard yells from the other room.

"It's in the drawer where it always is Richard." Emily yells back.

"Ah ha. Found it." Richard comes out with a cigar in his mouth.

"Richard, We have company." Emily says nodding her head towards Lorelai.

"Lorelai?" Richard looks up surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you two about something. I have a situation."

"You need money." Richard says pouring himself a glass of brandy.

"Rory and Lakin got into Chilton and I need help paying for their education. Well at least Rory's tuition."

"You need money." Richard replies once again pulling out his checkbook.

"Not me, Rory." Lorelai corrects happy that he is writing out a check.

"Why do you just need tuition for Rory? Is Lakin not attending Chilton?" Emily inquires.

"The Hitchcocks paid her tuition." Lorelai enlightens her mother.

"Did you talk to them?" Emily all of a sudden becomes defensive.

"No." Lorelai looks at her mother curiously. "I have never talked to them about anything, especially Lakin."

Richard continues to write the check.

"Richard, hold off on that check." Emily looks at Lorelai smiling.

"Damn, so close." Lorelai says to herself.

"Now that we are involved financially, I want to be involved socially."

"What are you talking about?"

"Friday night dinners as payment." Emily says. "I want you, Rory and Lakin for Friday night dinners."

"Are you going to make Lakin eat in the kitchen if she doesn't dress up, because that's not being very social ya know." Lorelai blurts out the question trying to hide her anger/disappointment.

"No, I learned along time ago that Lakin is more stubborn than you are. As long as she has something on, she'll be allowed to sit at the table."

There is silence as Lorelai thinks it over.

"I don't want them to know about where either of their tuitions came from." Lorelai's tone is pleading.

"Come Friday for dinner and the check will be here."

"Friday it is." Lorelai sounds a little bit defeated.

**Stars Hollow High School**

**Detention Room**

**One hour later**

The bell rings and everyone stands to go. Dean helps Rory put her books away. He then looks at his watch.

"I've got to go or I'll be late for work. Taylor doesn't like it when someone's late." He goes to walk out the door. "I'll see you later, Rory Gilmore."

"I'll see you later, Dean Forestor." Rory smiles as he leaves.

"You've got it bad." Lakin stares at her sister and teases.

"Got what bad." Rory asks innocently.

"Love." Lakin says picking up her near empty backpack and heading out the door.

"Always a pleasure Lakin. See ya tomorrow." The teacher says to Lakin as she leaves the room.

"What do you mean I've got it bad?" Rory comes out struggling with her two-ton backpack trying to keep up with Lakin.

"The puppy, the getting to know you. . .the can't wait to see him, beautifies in the stomach, kinda of bad." Lakin explains opening up the school door and the two leave the school.

Rory and Lakin continue to walk home. They pass Doose's Market; Rory glances in and sees Dean working.

"Bad." Lakin says laughing to herself.

"Shut-up." Rory says trying not to get embarrassed.

Lakin walks ahead of her towards the house. When they get to the house, Andrew is sitting on the porch. Lakin stops in her tracks. Rory stands behind her.

"What do you want?" Lakin asks looking at Andrew w/ mocking disgust.

"We need to talk." Andrew stands up and walks towards Lakin.

"We have nothing to talk about." Lakin dodges Andrew and goes into up the stairs.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" Andrew asks Lakin.

Lorelai pulls her jeep up to the house just as all this is happening.

"What did you call me?!" Lakin spins in her tracks. She drops her backpack and walks up to Andrew.

"I called you a bitch." Andrew says staring into Lakin eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lorelai asks getting out of the jeep.

Lakin in one swift movement punches Andrew in the nose. This catches Andrew off guard and he falls to the ground, his nose begins to bleed. Lakin just looks at Lorelai with tears swelling in her eyes. She turns and runs into the house. Rory has given Andrew a tissue she pulled out of her bag. She is trying to help him up.

"I don't know what is going on here, but I think you need to leave Andrew." Lorelai says looking over the Sixteen year old boyfriend of her daughter.

Andrew doesn't say anything, he just takes the tissue and leaves.

"What just happened?"

"I'm not sure. We were just walking home from detention. . ."

"Detention? You had detention?" Lorelai looks at Rory a bit confused.

"It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it."

Rory goes into the house and shuts the door. Lorelai follows the two girls in. Lakin is in her room laying on her bed, trying not to cry. She is listening to Metalica's Unforgiven.

Rory is in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee. She takes her cup and sits at the kitchen table and opens a book. Lorelai soon follows Rory's footsteps and gets herself a cup of coffee. She sits down in front of of her older daughter and just stares at her. Rory is trying to act like she doesn't see her mother staring at her and tries to concentrate on the book.

"Are you going to tell me what you could have possible be in detention for?"

"Nope."

"Come on, I want to know all about you're first detention."

"Lakin gets detention all the time and you don't grill her about them." Rory fires back.

"Whoa, I wanted to be the bitch tonight." Lorelai looks at Rory unbelieving.

"Just tonight?" Rory asks under her breath.

"For your information the reason I don't grill your sister about her detentions is because a nice offical looking letter usually explains what she has it for."

"We'll can't you just wait for the offical news letter to come out?"

"What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing." Rory stands and gather's her belongings. "I need to study." Rory goes into her room and shuts the door.

"This is unbelievable! What a night!"

Lorelai heads upstairs to Lakin's room. She knocks but the music is too loud to hear the knock, so Lorelai opens the door. She finds Lakin laying on her bed staring out the window. Lorelai goes over and turns down the cd player.

"As much as I like Metalica, I like to hear even more." Lorelai finds a path over to Lakin's bed.

"What's going on with you and Andrew?" Lorelai sits down on Lakin's bed.

"Nothing." Lakin spits out.

"That little Jet Li stunt out in the yard didn't look like nothing."

"I don't want to talk about it." Lakin turns and faces Lorelai. Tears are swelling up in her eyes as well as little daggers. "Just leave me alone." Lakin turns back over and stares out the window.

"Okay, I have had a long night. I am going to go take a bath and put on my pj's."

Lorelai stands up and makes her way out of Lakin's room. She goes down the hall to the bathroom and draws a bath.

**Later that night**

Rory is in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Lorelai is in her bed staring up at the ceiling as well. Lakin is looking for something under her bed. She finally finds a half empty bottle of 'Tequilla Rose." She opens it and starts to drink from it.

Disclaimer: Just had to add one of these at some point. The only characters that I own are the one's that don't appear on the show (Lakin, Andrew, Hitchcocks and a few others will be around). WB and Gilmore Writers own some ideas and the other characters. I'm just borrowing them for fun and promise to return them unharmed (may dinged up).

10


	10. Not Going Going

**Chapter 10Not Going & Going**

**Indepedance Inn**

**Thursday**

**Early Morning**

Lorelai is walking around the hotel in one of her moods. Sookie follows her with a dish.

"You and the girl's still fighting?" Sookie asks holding out the dish for her to try and missing Lorelai everytime.

"Rory and I are. I don't even begin to pretend what is going on in Lakin's head."

"Mothers and daughters fight, it's normal."

"Not for me and Rory."

"All mothers and daughters."

"Lakin and me yes, but Rory and me, it's too weird."

"Fights are normal. It would be weird everyone would agree all the time. It'll all work out, trust me."

Lorelai stops and finally faces her friend.

"Try this." Sookie continues to hold the pan up for Lorelai. Lorelai tries it and looks at Sookie.

"This is good."

"Tomorrow's breakfast topping."

Michel enters the kitchen.

"Your offspring is here."

"Just one offspring?" Lorelai looks at Michel for more information.

"Thank God." Michel replies in his delightful tone. "She's sitting in my chair and invading my area."

Lorelai goes out and finds Rory sitting in Michel's chair and Lakin is no where to be found.

"Where's your sister?" Lorelai asks continuing to look for Lakin.

"I'm not her babysitter." Rory says not looking from the book. "You said to be here after school and I am."

"Did she even go to school?" Lorelai turns her attention to Rory.

"Once again, I'm not her babysitter. Now what do you want?"

"I was going to give you an opportunity to make a little spending money. Now that opportunity has passed and I'll see you at home. Be ready for dinner by 7:00 and if you see your sister tell her the same."

Rory gets off Michel's chair and Michel is there to sit on it. He gets a glad expression on his face with his space back. Lorelai looks after Rory with disbelief.

**Luke's Diner**

**Thursday Night**

Lorelai, Rory and Lakin are all sitting at the table not talking. Luke brings over a pot of coffee and some tear. He looks at all the girl's faces and decides not to ask. He just pours Lorelai and Rory their cups of coffee and sits down the tea in front of Lakin. He then slowly backs away from the table.

"Oh by the way, tomorrow night we are going to the grandparents for dinner."

"What why?" Rory looks at her mother suspiciously.

"Oh great." Lakin says with angry sarcasim.

"Did you go to school today?" Lorelai breaks the silence asking Lakin.

"Nope." Lakin replies back nonchantly and puts sugar in her tea.

"And why the hell not."

"Just didn't feel like it." Lakin takes a sip of tea as if skipping school is perfectly fine.

"That's not going to fly when you go to Chilton." Lorelai takes a sip of her own coffee.

"I'm not going to Chilton."

"Why not?"

"Just don't think it's a good idea." Lakin flatly states.

"I don't think it's a good idea as well."

"I don't believe this."

"It's too expensive."

"I've taken care of the expenses."

Plus it's a total hour ride out of our day. We'd be much better off to stay at Stars Hollow High.'

Lorelai looks at her daughter's faces and then stands.

"I can't take you two anymore. I need to get out."

Lorelai grabs her stuff and goes to leave.

"Didn't pay." Lakin says getting her things and going to follow.

Lorelai steps back and pulls a wad of bills out of her pocket and throws them on the table. Outside, Rory and Lakin struggle to keep up with their irate mother. The come by Patty's dance house where Patty is teaching adults how to dance. Patty comes walking quickly to the door.

"Rory honey. Tell that handsome male friend of yours that it wasn't a problem finding him a job and if he needs anymore help come to me right away."

"Male friend?" Lorelai looks at Rory who tries to ignore her. "What male friend."

Rory tries to walk away from Lorelai.

"Yes, the tall dark and handsome type." Patty turns hher attention to Lakin. "Lakin honey, sorry about the news of Andrew leaving. You must be heart broken."

"Andrew's leaving?" Lorelai now turns her attention to Lakin. "Why didn't you tell me Andrew was leaving?"

Lakin runs ahead to join her half sprinting sister.

"Oh, you two are going to have to walk faster than that. As a matter of fact you two are going to have to turn into the Olympic relay team to get away from me."

Lorelai follows her daughters into the house. Rory starts to go to her room and Lakin starts upstairs.

"I should've known you two would throw away this opportunity over boys." Lorelai puts her hands on her hips and says. "After all you two are me. I've created two little mini Lorelai's and huh one of you already has my name. I'm sure I can go and get your name changed to Lorelai to Lakin if you wish."

"I am not you." Both of them fire back.

Rory slams her bedroom door and Lakin goes up and slams hers. Lorelai decides to take on Rory first.

"You are me."

"No I'm not."

"Why else would you be throwing away your future over a boy?"

"I can get into Harvard where I'm at."

Rory refuses to face Lorelai. Lorelai stands over Rory collecting her thoughts.

"We have always voted on what to do, we'll I'm vetoing both of your votes and playing the mom card. Monday, you are going to go to Chilton."

"We'll see." Rory says angrily.

"Yes, we'll see."

Lorelai closes the door and heads up to take on her next battle. She opens Lakin's door with a huge shove to move all the clothes out of the way to get in. Lakin is in the same position that Rory was in lying on her bed.

"Why didn't you tell me that Andrew was leaving?" Lorelai stands over Lakin's bed.

Lakin does not reply.

"I don't have time for this game. I'm going to tell you what I told Rory. I am vetoing your votes about Chilton and playing the mom card. Come Monday morning you two will be at Chilton."

"We'll see." Lakin says angrily.

"Yes, we'll see."

Lorelai leaves Lakin's room and closes the door. She goes back to her room and flops on the bed.

**Later that night**

Rory is sleeping still on top of her sheets and fully clothed. Lakin is lying in her bed crying. Lorelai is staring at the ceiling. Lorelai's attention from the ceiling is only pulled away when she hears a tiny knock on her door. She looks up to find Lakin standing there with tears falling down her face.

"Come here." Lorelai scoots over, pulls up her covers and pats the bed. Lakin goes over and lays down in the space. Lorelai puts the covers over her and embraces Lakin.

"Why didn't you tell me Andrew was leaving?" Lorelai whispers into Lakin's ear.

"Because you would've thrown a party." Lakin whispers back between tears.

"You got me there." Lorelai let's out a little laugh, so does Lakin.

Lorelai begins to stroke Lakin's hair as Lakin closes her eyes. Few minutes later, Lakin is asleep.

"Anymore room in that bed?" Rory asks standing in the doorway.

"I'm sure we can make some over here." Lorelai lifts up the other side of the covers and Rory quietly makes her way to that side and lies down."

"I'm sure Chilton won't be that bad." Rory says looking at her mother.

"No problems come Monday?"

"Not from me." Rory lifts her head and looks at Lakin. "Can't speak for her."

"I'll take care of her."

The two lay in silence.

"I'm sorry mom." Rory says as she closes her eyes.

"Let's never fight again, I don't know how many nights this bed can sleep three people."

Rory opens her eyes and smiles at Lorelai. She then closes them and soon is fast asleep. Lorelai lays on her back staring at the ceiling with both girls in one arm. Soon she falls asleep as well.

6


	11. Last Day Stars HollowFirst Friday Dinner

**Chapter 11Last Day Stars Hollow/First Friday Dinner**

**Stars Hollow High**

**Friday**

Rory is at her locker with Lane. Lane is holding a box that Rory is putting her personal books in.

"I'm going to miss you." Lane says as Rory puts book after book in the box.

"I'll just be gone during the school hours." Rory informs lane putting two more books in the box.

"It's not going to be the same." Lane says in a melancholy voice. "Whose going to make fun of the cheer leaders with me this year. . .even your sister's leaving and she would've done that." Lane looks over at the freshman lockers and sees both Andrew and Lakin packing boxes. "By the way, how did your sister get in?"

"I don't know. I don't think any of us had a chance too sit down in all the excitement going on." Rory's word excitement is meant with a sarcastic tone. Rory looks over at Lakin. "It's not like she's not smart or any thing. . .she's more like Bart Simpson an underachiever." Rory finally gets to the last two books. "Finished."

"About time Lisa."

Dean comes up to Rory.

"You're not moving are you?" Dean's tone is a little worried.

"Just my books." Rory replies looking up at him.

"She's leaving us for the preppy life." Lane chips in looking up at Dean.

"Preppy life?" Dean looks back and forth between Lane and Rory.

"Private School." Rory answers back.

"Will I see you again?"

"Most defiantly." Lane answers for Rory.

"Yes." Rory says nudging Lane a little.

"Good." Dean walks over and takes Rory's box from Lane. "Here, I'll carry that for you."

"Good, because I got to get home and meet another future Korean doctor for me to marry."

Lane leaves Dean holding Rory's box. She goes over and hugs Rory.

"I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm not gone yet."

Lane pulls back from the hug just as a pack of cheerleaders walks by.

"I'm really missing you." Lane yells back leaving the school.

Down at Lakin's Locker

Lakin's box isn't nearly as full as Rory's. Lakin has a few notepads and one extra book that doesn't belong to the school. She begins to take down pictures of her and Andrew off her locker. As she does, she glances over at Andrew who is taking down the same photos. Lakin turns back to taking down the pictures just when Andrew glances over. Lakin quickly finishes up and throws everything else in the trashcan near her. She shuts her locker and quickly leaves before Andrew could say anything. Andrew gets a hurt disappointed look on his face.

Gilmore Home 

Lorelai and Rory are in Lorelai's room getting ready. Rory pulls out one of Lorelai's tops. Lorelai shakes her head yes and then hands her a matching skirt. There's a loud knock on the outside door. Lorelai, who is fully dressed at this point, leaves the room. She goes down and opens the door. Andrew is standing outside.

"Andrew." Lorelai says. "Nice of you to actually use the door today. Come in."

"Thank-you." Andrew enters and takes a seat on the couch.

"I'll get her."

Lorelai goes upstairs and knocks on Lakin's door.

"What?" Lakin yells over Lincoln Park playing.

Lorelai opens the door. Lakin is dressed in baggy blue jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt with the Punisher Symbol on it.

"Andrew's downstairs."

"Don't want to see him."

"He's leaving today."

"Don't care."

"Lakin, you have made some really bad choices, this has got to be the worst. Andrew is leaving for Philly, he's going hundreds of miles away."

"Don't care." Lakin's tone is flat and emotionless.

"He's not walking out on you. His parents are moving, there's a big difference."

Lorelai leaves Lakin standing by the window. Andrew stands when he hears someone coming down the stairs. He is visiable disappointed when he sees its Lorelai.

"No luck." Lorelai says walking over to Andrew.

"Okay."

"Sit. I need to explain something to you."

Andrew sits and Lorelai sits down next to him.

"Lakin doesn't take people leaving in her life to well."

"I can tell."

"I need you to understand where Lakin is coming from with that. I don't know how much Lakin has told you, but she is not my biological daughter." Andrew gives her this weird look. "Lakin's biological mother left her with her biological father, which happens to be Rory's biological father, Christopher. Christopher left Lakin with me when she was younger. In every other since she is my daughter, except for biology."

"She's never told me this."

"It's not an excuse for her to shut you out the way she is, I just want you to understand where she's coming from."

"Thank-you."

Andrew said standing to leave.

"Need a hug?" Lorelai asks standing next to him. Without his answering, Lorelai just gives him a comforting hug.

Andrew leaves as Rory and Lakin stand after sitting on the top of the stairs.

"Andrew!!" Lakin yells running down the stairs after him.

Lakin runs up to Andrew and puts her hands on his face. The two then kiss for a very long time. Lorelai and Rory stand out on the porch watching. Rory glances up and sees Dean walking down the road. He smiles at her and she smiles back. Lorelai doesn't acknowledge that she sees this.

"Okay you two it's time to come up for air." Lorelai steps off the porch on her way to the jeep.

"Don't loose touch." Lakin whispers into Andrew's ear as the are still hugging tightly.

"I won't."

They finally break away and Andrew leaves. Lakin watches him go and then gets into the back of the jeep. As soon as Rory shuts her door, Lorelai has the jeep on the road.

**Hartford CT**

**Elder Gilmore Home**

The three Gilmore Girls are standing outside of the home.

"Are we going to spend all night out here?" Rory asks looking at her nervous mother.

As Lorelai reaches up to knock, Emily opens the door.

"Come in, Come in. Right on time." Emily sounds very pleased.

The three enter. Emily looks the girls up and down. She gives Lakin a disappointed look because of what she's wearing, but says nothing.

"Mary, please take their jackets." Emily orders the maid.

Mary takes the girls jackets and puts them in the closet. Lorelai, Rory and Lakin follow Emily into the family room. Richard is sitting on one of the sofa's reading over the newspaper.

"Richard, the girls are here." Emily reports with much delight.

"Hi dad." Lorelai says taking a seat in the middle of the other sofa.

"Lorelai." Richard puts the paper down and then looks at the two girls.

"Rory?" Richard says looking at Rory. "My you've grown. You look like your mother."

"Thank-you." Rory takes that as a huge compliment and takes a seat to the right of her mother.

"Is that Lakin?" Richard says unbelieving. He looks over Lakin and comes to her eyes. She is staring at him like he's a freak. "My God, you have Christopher's eyes."

"Wow, thanx." Lakin sarcastically says and takes a seat on the left side of her mother.

"Does anyone need a drink?" Emily asks going over to the mini bar.

"I do, I do." Lorelai replies. "Something that rhymes with s-vodka."

"What will you two be drinking?" Emily hands Lorelai her drink and Lorelai takes a sip.

"Same here." Lakins says with complete seriously.

"You can't be serious?" Emily looks like she's about to fall over.

"Yes she is mom." Lorelai pats Lakin on the knee. "Always the kidder."

"I wasn't." Lakin whispers.

"Don't." Lorelai whispers the threat back, giving Lakin's knee a little squeeze as a warning.

"I'll take a coke grandma." Rory says trying to diffuse the situtation.

"Mary, two cokes please." Emily yells after her made.

Richard has gotten up and made himself a drink of brandy.

"Dinner is ready." Mary announces.

Everyone makes walks to the dining room. Richard takes his usual seat, Emily takes hers. Rory takes the lone seat sitting to Richard's right. Lorelai sits beside her father and Lakin sits to Lorelai left and Emily's right.

"Tonight, we will be having leg of lamb." Emily announces. Lakin makes a coughing noise. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't eat lamb."

"Then we'll have the cook make you a steak." Emily looks at Lakin's face. "You don't eat steak either?" Lakin shakes her head no. "Well then what do you eat?" Emily asks getting a little annoyed.

"I don't need this." Lakin stands and throws her napkin on the table. "I'll be out in the car."

Lakin practically runs to the front door.

"Lorelai you need to teach that girl some manners."

"Excuse me?" Lorelai looks at her mother disbelieving.

"She needs to learn how to dress properly and eat whatever is put in front of her."

"I'm sure Christopher would've taught her some manners." Richard chirps in.

"I don't need this." Lorelai gets up and goes into the kitchen. In the kitchen she starts to clean the dishes.

"I think I should check on her." Rory says standing.

"No, I'll do it."

"Then I'll check on Lakin." Rory following in Lakin's footsteps.

Richard pulls out the newspaper from under the table.

"Lorelai come back to the table." Emily demands coming into the kitchen.

"Is this how it's going to be every Friday?" Lorelai spins around and looks at Emily. "Because if it is, then I'll find another way to pay for Rory's tuition."

"You're being a drama queen." Emily states.

"Drama Queen? Didn't you just hear what dad said?"

"You're taking everything the wrong way."

"How am I suppose to interprete it any other way? Christopher would've taught her manners?" Lorelai mocks her father. "Why would her bring up Christopher"

"He likes Christopher." Emily defends her husband.

"From what I remember when Christopher got me knocked up at 16, he didn't like him very well. And then five years later dropping his other daughter off at my door step, dad still didn't like him very well."

"Your father and I were disappointed, you both were 16 and had so much future ahead of you. You should've been married."

"Not getting married allowed us to live our lives and have our futures. Christopher wouldn't be doing so well in California if we had gotten married."

"Christopher would be doing well in Connecticut with your father's company and close to Rory if you had gotten married." Emily blurts out. "And by you two not getting married, got you a daughter that should've been your blood." Emily says in a matter of fact way. "You ran off with Rory and cut us out of your life." Emily's tone turns to hurt and pain. "You're stubbornness kept us away from Rory and kept us from having Lakin as a blood relative."

"What is this truly about?" Lorelai looks at Emily suspiciously.

"It just hurts when you accept help from strangers than your father and I."

"Accept help from what strangers?" Lorelai's getting confused.

"After learning about Rory and Lakin getting into Chilton, Richard and I went to pay for their schooling." Emily replies. "That's when we learned that Lakin's schooling was already paid for by the Hitchcocks."

"They never called up and asked me if I wanted their help." Lorelai corrects Emily. "I never asked them to help me with Lakin, they went and did that on their own." Lorelai goes to leave the kitchen. "Now I have two girls to tend too." Lorelai pushes open the door. "You know, Lakin was trying really hard tonight to not get you upset and you jump on her because she's picky about what she eats. I thought you wanted to get to know us. And by the way, blood doesn't matter and Lakin IS my daughter."

Lorelai leaves Emily standing in the kitchen. She walks right by Richard who is reading the newspaper. She grabs her coat and then goes out to the jeep. Rory and Lakin are already there, neither of them talking. Lorelai gets in the jeep and looks at the two girls sitting in the back.

"I don't want to talk." Lakin says knowing what Lorelai is going to say.

"Ok."

Lorelai pulls the jeep out of her parents lot and drives off.

Next Chapter: First Day of Chilton.


	12. First Day Chilton

**Chapter 12First Day Chilton**

**Stars Hollow**

**Gilmore Home**

**Monday 5:45AM**

Lorelai's little fuzzy alarm clock begins to purr loudly. Lorelai reaches over and hits the snooze button, she then rolls back over and closes her eyes. Five minutes later, Rory comes running into the room.

"Mom, time to get up. Don't want to be late." Rory says to the lump of blankets lying before her. Lorelai doesn't move, so Rory decides to jump on the bed to get Lorelai up.

"Up." Lorelai says nearly falling off the bed. "I'm up." Lorelai sits and hits Rory with a pillow. "Lakin?" Lorelai says.

"I got it." Rory runs out of Lorelai's room and into Lakin's room. "Lakin, time to get up."

Lakin doesn't move or say anything.

"LAKIN!!" Rory yells at the top of her lungs. Next thing she knows, a pillow comes flying her way. Rory gets hit by the pillow and then leaves the room.

Rory throws the pillow back at Lakin and leaves the room. She goes downstairs and starts the coffee pot. Rory gets out her backpack and a few other books of her own. She packs the books and then stops to see if she can hear anyone moving upstairs. Lorelai can be heard showering in the bathroom. Lakin remains in bed.

Lorelai gets out of the shower and goes into her bedroom. She pulls out her outfit that she had laid out the night before and starts to get dressed. Rory appears checking on her.

"Good you're still up." She says with a nervous smile.

"If that's what you call it." Lorelai looks up at her daughter. Rory is dressed perfectly in her school uniform. "You look amazing." Lorelai says staring at her daughter.

"Do I?" Rory asks a little unsure. "I should've let you hem the skirt." Rory looks down at the skirt that is very long.

"Probably." Lorelai agrees and Rory gets a look of panic on her face. "I can do a quick fix now." Lorelai suggests trying not to get Rory upset or even more nervous.

"Can you?" Rory asks a little relived and hopeful.

"Give it to me." Lorelai says.

Rory takes off the skirt and throws it to Lorelai.

**6:30 AM**

Lorelai comes down stairs carrying Rory's skirt. She throws it to Rory, who quickly runs into her room and puts it on. Lorelai pours herself a cup of coffee. Rory comes out.

"Much better." Lorelai smiles. "Ready to go to Luke's?"

"Lakin up?" Rory asks.

Lorelai goes upstairs and knocks on Lakin's door. She opens the door and finds Lakin is just now sitting up in her bed.

"Five minutes before we leave." Lorelai informs Lakin.

Lorelai enters the disaster area. She finds Lakin's Chilton uniform on the floor already. She picks it up and throws it to her.

"Get ready quickly for Rory." Lorelai says.

Lakin takes the uniform and starts to change. She puts on the skirt, buttons her blouse with the top one left open, slips on the socks and puts her shoes on untied. She grabs the girl's tie and flips it around her neck. She goes into the upstairs bathroom and brushes back her hair putting it in a ponytail. After brushing her teeth she runs downstairs to a waiting Rory and Lorelai. Lorelai hands Lakin her backpack.

"Let's go." Lorelai herds her daughters out to the car.

Chilton Preparatory School 

Lorelai, Rory and Lakin step out of the jeep. They walk up to the school side by side.

"Ready?" Lorelai looks at both her girls proudly.

"Don't know." Rory says a bit nervous. "It's a bit intimidating." She says looking around at the old school buildings.

"Don't want to." Lakin says in a matter of fact tone.

"Playing the mom card remember?" Lorelai whispers to her.

The three are walking, trying to find the office.

"Are you lost?" An older gentleman asks the three.

"If the administration office isn't this way, then yes." Lorelai says smiling at the older gentleman.

"I'm Philip and the administration building is that way." He points in the opposite direction that the girls are heading.

"I'm Lorelai." Lorelai shakes his hands. "These two are my daughters, Rory and Lakin."

"First year?" Philip asks Rory and Lakin.

"Yes." Rory says.

"Unfortunately." Lakin replies.

"Where is your husband?"

"Not married and you?"

"Divorced." Philip smiles even brighter. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

"Mom, we're going to be late." Lakin speaks up; she walks off in the direction Philip pointed.

"Mom. . ." Rory warns and follows Lakin.

"Here's my card." Lorelai hands her. "I run a small Inn in Stars Hollow."

She joins her daughters walking fast towards the office.

"What?" Lorelai asks Lakin when she gives her a funny look. "He's cute."

"Please, he's old." Lakin quips.

Headmaster Charleston's Office 

The secretary is sitting at her desk.

"Excuse." Lorelai says with Rory and Lakin standing behind her.

"Yes?" The secretary doesn't look at them.

"We're here to see the headmaster."

"Names?" Still not looking at them.

"Lorelai Leigh and Lakin Ann Gilmore."

"Twins?" The secretary looks up at Rory and Lakin.

"No." Rory and Lakin say at the same time looking at each other like what the??

"No, they are not." Lorelai corrects.

"Okay." The secretary stands and opens the other door. Then she comes back out. "He's ready to see you."

"Thank-You." Lorelai says and escorts her two daughters into the office. The secretary closes the door and Emily is revealed. "Ahh!" Lorelai says seeing Emily sitting there. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my granddaughters first day of class. I wanted to be here for them." Emily looks at Rory. "That uniform fits you." She smiles and then looks at Lakin who keeps tugging at her skirt and her tie is unbutton. "Lakin, I thought I'd never see the day you were a skirt." Emily stands and walks over to Hanlin. "Plus I am on the charity board with Hanlin's wife and your father and Hanlin play golf together."

"We're rivals on the golf course."

"Whoa, I bet that's fun to watch." Lakin whispers sarcastically under her breathe pulling at the top button on her uniform shirt. Emily gives Lorelai a look and then Lorelai nudges Lakin.

"Pardon me?" Hanlin asks looking at Lakin.

"I bet that's a good golf match to watch." Lakin says with sincerity. Lorelai does at double take at how sincere Lakin sounded.

"Please take a seat." Hanlin points to two chairs by his desk.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Emily says to Lorelai. "Take care of my granddaughters." Emily shakes Hanlin's hand.

"We will." Hanlin assures Emily.

"Good Luck." Lorelai hugs both Lakin and Rory.

Emily and Lorelai leave.

"I can't believe you let Lakin come in here with her uniform like that." Emily says.

"Lay off." Lorelai says and walks towards her jeep. "It's not first period, she'll have time to straighten up." Lorelai gets into her jeep before Emily can say anymore.

Back in the Office 

Rory and Lakin are sitting in front of Headmaster Charleston. He has both their folders open and reading over them.

"Well start with you Lorelai." Hanlin says looking up at Rory.

"Please, call me Rory." Rory asks politely.

"Okay Rory." Hanlin smiles and flips through a few pages of her folder. "Well, your record shows that you have a 4.0, liked by your teachers, but not to many social activities." Hanlin looks at Rory from the top of the folder. "Did you not like any of the social activities your old school had?"

"Sometimes, I work at my mother's Inn after school."

"Nothing at Stars Hollow High you liked?" Hanlin asks the question again.

"I guess not sir." Rory says.

"What are your dreams?"

"To go to Harvard and study Journalism and maybe political science."

"What will you do with those studies?"

"Travel, report news or write about experiences in books."

"Television?"

"Not really. I just want to see something." Hanlin flips through the pages. "I didn't join the debating team either."

"I've known your grandparents for a very long time."

"I know."

"It's not going to benefit you that I know them." Hanlin says and Lakin glances at Rory with a look that says 'is this guy for real or what.' Rory continues to be a little fidgety, not looking at Lakin. "Miss Gilmore, Chilton is has one of the highest academic standards in the country. You may have been number one at you're old school, but Chilton is different. The pressures are greater, the rules are stricter and the expectations are higher. If you succeed, you will receive one of the best educations in the country. There should be no reasons why you shouldn't make your goals. However, because you are not use to this atmosphere, more than likely being a month behind, you will fail. That's fine because failing is a part of life, but not here at Chilton. Understand?"

"Wow, what a nice pep talk." Lakin says sarcastically looking at Rory's face draining to a white color and defending her. "Do you give it to everyone that comes through those doors?"

"Please give this to Miss James in the administration office across the hall." Hanlin says handing Rory her folder.

Rory looks at Lakin and then leaves the room.

"Now let's get to you." Hanlin says picking up Lakin's folder.

"Let's." Lakin says with sarcasm and sits straight up in her chair mildly interested.

"Where to begin?" Hanlin asks himself flipping through the pages. Lakin's folder is about a half an inch thicker than Rory's folder. "What are your aspirations in life?"

"To be a truck driver." Lakin with all the seriousness she can muster.

"Why a truck driver." Hanlin asks playing the game.

"Traveling."

"You don't want to do what your sister is doing traveling through journalism?"

"Too much work." Lakin gives a sly smile and then continues with a rant. "Why am I here."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You just ran my sister into the ground and she has a 4.0 and was top of the class at our old school. I have a 2.0 and near the bottom. How the hell did I get into this 'wonderful' school of yours?"

"Yes, it is interesting isn't it?" Hanlin pulls out a piece of paper from Lakin's file. "Officially you are here because despite you're GPA at you're old school, you managed to score in the top 5% out of all the students who took our entrance exam. Surprisingly, you came very close to your sister's score." Hanlin looks up at Lakin. "You're extra curricular activities are interesting as well." Hanlin adds. "You and your sister are quite different aren't you?" Hanlin lays that piece of paper down and pulls out a blue booklet. "You also wrote a very interesting essay." Lakin let's out a little chuckle. "However colorful it might have been, it was well written and what we look for in students."

"Unofficially?" Lakin laughs shaking her head with disbelief.

"Unofficially, your grandparents paid for you to be in this school when they found out that you were applying."

"Why would Emily and Richard?"

"I'm not talking about those grandparents." Hanlin interrupts. "I'm talking about Colin and Patricia Hitchcock, your real grandparents."

"Refund their money because I am not staying at this school!" Lakin demands standing up and going to leave.

"You are being given a clean slate here Miss Gilmore. Most students with your extra curricular activities never get this chance." Hanlin is trying not to loose his temper.

"You are basing your enrollment on people who have no idea as to who I am." Lakin says getting visible upset as she begins to clutch her fists.

"Miss Gilmore, I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth." Hanlin advises as Lakin leaves.

Lakin walks out of the office and finds Rory sitting by the office. Rory takes one look at her sister and knows something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" Rory asks.

"Nothing." Lakin snaps back and goes into the other office where she drops off her folder. She goes to leave the office.

"Miss Gilmore, here's your locker combination and schedule."

Lakin rips the papers out of the girl's hands and leaves the office. Meanwhile, one of the students gets a hold of the Gilmore folders and hands them outside of the window where four girl's are waiting (Paris, Amelia, Madeline, and Louise.) Paris opens up the first Rory's folder.

"Stars Hollow High." Paris looks over a few of the other information.

"Where's that?" Louise asks.

"Take a right at the cornstalks." Paris says.

Amelia takes Rory's folder and looks at it.

"Journalism major." Amelia reads.

"She'll be trying out for the school paper." Louise smiles at Paris. "And the debate team." Louise smiles between Amelia and Paris.

"No extra curricular activities listed." Amelia reads.

"That doesn't mean she won't here. You know how Hanlin pushes for extra's." Paris says taking the folder back from Amelia.

"We'll see." Paris says putting Rory's folder behind Lakin's. She then opens Lakin's folder and reads over it. "Why are they letting this juvenile delinquent into our school?" Paris looks over a few more papers and then looks at Amelia. "Why are your parents footing tuition?"

"What?" Amelia grabs the folder and looks at the billing information. "Must be their charity case this year." Amelia replies not sure what to think.

"Well you can thank them for lowering our school standards." Paris quips looking at Amelia.

Paris takes the folders and slips them back through the window to the awaiting student.

**Meanwhile. . .**

Rory walks to her locker alone. A group of guys watch as they walk by them. The tall blonde haired one gets a smirk on his face.

"Looks like we got ourselves a Mary." The leader reports to his friends. He walks up to Rory and Lakin.

"Hello Mary."

"The name's Rory." Rory says trying to get her locker open. Tristan hits the locker and it's open.

"I'm Tristan DuGrey." The young man extends his hand for the girl's to shake.

Rory just look at Tristan's hand. The warning bell rings.

"Well, nice meeting your Mary."

Tristan joins his group of friends and they walk to a classroom. Rory manages to get all her books out and follows Paris, Louise and Madeline into their English class.

Gym Class 

Tristan and his friends are in the boy's locker room changing for gym class. They enter the gym to find Lakin standing dressed in the gym's school uniform.

"Mary's sister?" Tristan looks at his friends with the same boyish sly smile he had on his face when he meant Rory. He walks over to Lakin. "Well if it isn't Mary Magdalene." Tristan puts his arm up to corner Lakin against the wall. "My name is Tristan."

"Am I supposed to care?" Lakin asks not amused trying to get way from Tristan.

"You should Magdalene." Tristan says not letting Lakin out of his corner.

"Back off." Lakin warns Tristan. Tristan doesn't move. "Look Triscuit I'm not interested." Lakin pushes Tristan away.

"The names Tristan." Tristan corrects Lakin.

Lakin ducks under his arm and gets away. Tristan gets visible angry as his friends laugh at him.

"This is basketball class. If you still want to change sports, this is your last week. In basketball class, we will be playing basketball." The gym teacher's announce. "There will be co-ed teams."

The gym teacher begins to place students on a team. Lakin and Tristan are on opposite teams and their teams are to play first. Tristan stands across from Lakin and raises his eyebrows flirting with her. Lakin rolls her eyes and listens for the whistle to blow.

The game is in process and a student throws Lakin the basketball. Lakin catches it and Tristan is right in front of her.

"Show me what you got Magdalene." Tristan says trying to flirt with her.

Lakin raises her eyebrow with amusement. She fakes right, catching Tristan off guard. She goes in for an easy left-handed lay-up. Tristan's affect shows anger now. He inbounds the ball and his team brings it down the court. Lakin guards Tristan and the two really begin to play against each other. Tristan pushes Lakin, she falls to the ground and he scores. Lakin jumps up refusing anyone's help. The gym teacher just let the game go on really interested in the play.

Lakin's team inbounds the ball. Lakin runs down the court, Tristan right with her. She manages to loose him for a few seconds and gets the ball at the top of the key. She fakes like she's going to shoot and Tristan jumps. Lakin runs right into him, knocking him down and then pulls up for a little jump shot. After she makes it, she looks down at Tristan and gives him a little smirk.

"Okay Triscuit?" Lakin asks.

Tristan stands up and brushes himself off. The gym teacher finally intervenes.

"All right you two." He says and blows his whistle. "Enough playing, let's work on fundamentals."

After Social Studies Class 

Rory is gathering up her books. Paris stops by her desk and looks at her.

"Can I help you?" Rory looks up at her rather annoyed.

"You'll never beat me." Paris informs Rory. "I own this school, I will graduate Valedictorian and I will beat you."

"Did you forget to take your medication this morning?" Rory asks standing up and putting her backpack on.

"I will beat you." Paris turns and walks away with Louise and Madeline following her.

Rory walks out following them. She goes to her locker and continues to have a hard time opening it.

"Mary, need help?" Tristan asks walking up.

"No! And the names Rory." Rory starts to get really annoyed.

"Here you go Mary." Tristan knocks his elbow in the same spot as before and this time the locker flips opens. "See you later Mary." Tristan walks off and joins his group of friends.

Lakin walks up to her locker, which is beside Rory's.

"How's your day going?" Rory asks.

"Hell and yours?" Lakin asks getting her locker open and pulling out more books.

"Same."

The warning bell rings.

"Later." Lakin says walking away towards her next class.

Rory goes to walk into her room, Paris, Louise and Madeline enter before her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rory says following them in. She then sees Tristan sitting in the room. "This day just keeps on getting better."

Rory takes the one empty seat near the front of the class.

Lakin is walking towards her class when Amelia steps in front of her.

"Hi, my names Amelia." Amelia introduces herself sarcastically. "And I hear you're hitting on my boyfriend."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lakin asks trying to get away from Amelia.

"Tristan is mine got it." Amelia says.

"You might want to tell him that then." Lakin finally gets away from Amelia.

"Just stay out of my way freshman." Amelia yells after Lakin. "This is my school."

"You can have this damn school." Lakin yells back and just keeps on walking.

Independence Inn 

Lorelai is standing at the front desk. The phone is ringing off the hook and Michel just looks at it.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"People are being particularly stupid today."

"Independence Inn this is Lorelai, how may I help you?" Lorelia's face goes sour. "Mom? How'd you get this number? I don't remember giving it to you"

Emily's voice over the phone: "I was looking at the Chilton Catalogue and was wanting to get Lakin and Rory a few things, like uniform shirts and skirts. A plaid backpack that has Chilton on it."

"No mom, I've got everything covered. They have all the uniform shirts and skirts one needs."

Emily's voice over the phone: "One can never have enough uniform's."

"I've got it covered. They have two skirts each and three blouses each."

Emily's voice over the phone: "What if one gets dirty?"

"We will wash it in a new fangled machine called a washing machine."

Emily's voice over the phone: "Then what about backpacks and jackets. Oh, they have this cute winter coat. . It's a must have."

"I am the mother and I will supply them with whatever they need." Lorelai flatly informs.

Emily's voice over the phone: "Well at least let me get them the winter coat?" Emily's tone is practically begging.

"Fine."

Emily's voice over the phone: "Rory's what a 6? And I have no clue what Lakin is since you let her wear those god awful baggy clothes."

"Get Rory an 8 and Lakin will take a 10. These sizes are roomy and will let them grow into it."

Emily's voice over the phone: "If they grow out of their coats, I will simply buy them new ones."

"Those sizes are perfect mother."

Emily's voice over the phone: "What about a car spot? I can pull some strings and get a car pass."

"Rory doesn't have a car and Lakin's just turning 15."

Emily's voice over the phone: "Rory's birthday is coming up."

"No cars and no passes."

Emily's voice over the phone: "Fine."

"Good bye mother."

Emily's voice over the phone: "See you Friday."

Lorelai hangs up the phone and finds herself in the kitchen.

"Tell me why I'm torturing myself with my mother?"

"Rory and Lakin's future?" Sookie questions.

"Right."

"Not going well?"

"Ahh, could be worse I guess." Lorelai looks at her watch. "Holy cow, I need to go and get my girls."

"Oh yeah, first day of classes. Tell me everything that happened." Sookie says putting something in a sauce.

"Will do."

Lorelai leaves.

Outside Chilton 

Rory and Lakin are standing outside waiting for Lorelai.

"Well look if it isn't Mary and her sister, Mary Magdalene." Tristan says approaching.

"Triscuit, always a pleasure." Lakin says sarcastically. "That's mom."

Lorelai pulls the jeep into an empty spot and gets out. Rory drops her bag and runs up to hug her.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you."

"Meeting the mother so soon, but we've just meant." Tristan says flirting to Lakin.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Lakin just gives him a blank look.

Lakin leaves Tristan standing there and walks over towards the jeep. She gets in without saying a word to Lorelai. All three get in the jeep.

"How was your day Lakin?" Lorelai asks looking through the rear view mirror. Lakin ignores her and puts on her headphones. "What's her problem?" Lorelai looks at Rory.

"Don't know."

"How was your day?"

"Horrible. I meant this really mean girl named Paris and she like threatened that I would never catch up with her." Rory tells her.

"I had a girl like that in my class, her name was Sophia." Lorelai informs looking back through the mirror at Lakin who continues to listen to her headphones not paying attention.

"They kept calling me Mary."

"I can't believe they still do that."

"What does it mean?"

"Virgin Mary, it means you look goody goody."

"Oh, and if I didn't?"

"They might add a Magdalene."

"Poor Lakin."

"They didn't?"

"They did." Rory sadly informs her mother.

"Poor Lakin."

Lorelai continues to drive the jeep away from the school.

18


	13. Ten Bucks an Hour

Chapter 13 Ten bucks an hour Stars Hollow 

Lorelai pulls the jeep into Stars Hollow.

"I need to go to work." Lakin mumbles from the back.

"Luke's?" Lorelai makes sure of what's she talking about.

"Where else?" Lakin sarcasm really gets Lorelai.

"What is your problem?" Lorelai asks pulling the jeep off to the side and shutting it down.

"I'm going to be late." Lakin says trying to get out of the back seat.

"I'll talk to Luke. Right now, I want to know what is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Lakin!"

"Mother!"

"Not leaving this car until I know what is going on. I'm sure Luke doesn't want someone with an attitude serving customers."

"This is Luke you are talking about." Rory reminds Lorelai trying not to laugh.

"Fine, you want to do this now?" Lakin asks sitting back in the seat. "Who's paying for my tuition?"

Lorelai turns around and looks at Lakin in the back seat. Lorelai can already tell that she knows the answer to this.

"How did you find out?"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Not really."

"Let me out Rory."

Rory gets out of the jeep and pulls the seat forward. Lakin jumps out and finishes walking to Luke's. Rory gets in and looks at Lorelai.

"Who is playing our tuition?" Rory asks clearly never thinking about it before. There is silence and then Rory figures it out. "Friday night dinners." Rory simply says. "Thank-you. I know how hard that must have been for you."

"Lakin's biological grandparents are paying for hers." Lorelai finally lets the words out.

"Oh." Rory is surprised. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know sweetie." Lorelai starts the car and then pulls out. They drive past Lakin who is now entering Luke's store.

"I can understand why she's freaked." Rory admits. "She's probably wondering what they want as well. People she's never meant, or doesn't remember, trying to get back into her life. She's not the easiest person to let people in. It's been almost 11 years and she still refuses to talk to dad longer than five minutes."

"I was hoping she wouldn't find out. I mean, it was a surprise and I never talked to them."

"Tell her that. You're always telling us not to lie to you." Rory so kindly reminds her mother.

"How did you become so good?" Lorelai asks.

"I don't know." Rory smiles a playful smile. "Maybe it had something to do with you."

"When she cools down I will." Lorelai parks the car outside of Luke's. "Want some coffee?"

"Should we." Rory questions.

"I need coffee." Lorelai opens the door and crosses the street.

Rory soon follows. When they enter Luke's, Lakin is at a table taking an order. Luke is behind the counter, already pouring two cups of coffee. Lorelai and Rory sit down at their usual table. Luke brings them their cups.

"Anything else?" Luke asks putting their cups on the table.

"I don't know, let me think." Rory says looking at whatever one else is eating. "Chili cheese fries." Rory says spotting someone eating one.

"Oh, that sounds good." Lorelai says.

"Get your own." Rory replies. "You'll eat all mine."

"Two orders of chili cheese fries. Anything else?"

"One order of chili cheese fries." Lorelai corrects.

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"So we'll have one order of chili cheese fries and two hamburgers.'

"Exactly." Lorelai looks up at Luke and smiles at him.

Rory is sitting behind Lorelai rising up two fingers. He nods his head in understanding. Luke smiles at Lorelai then takes his order to Caesar.

"Hey." Lorelai yells over to Lakin. "When do you get off?" She asks.

"Half hour." Lakin replies not stopping at their table.

"Then in an hour you and me have a date to talk." Lorelai informs her youngest daughter.

"Can't wait." Lakin walks away and grabs the other table's orders.

"Why don't you eat with you mother and sister?" Luke suggests.

"I still have a half hour to go."

"I think I can handle these two tables." Luke says looking around. "Don't worry, you'll still get your 10 bucks for the hour." Luke smiles at Lakin.

"I'm not hungry." Lakin simply says and takes the coffee pot over to the two tables.

Lakin returns behind the counter.

"Come to the back with me." Luke says in a fatherly tone as he leads Lakin to the storage room.

"What's up?" Luke asks concerned.

"Nothing." Lakin replies.

"Don't lie." Luke says standing with his arms crossed looking at Lakin with a fatherly concern.

"Everything." Lakin manages to get out. "Andrew leaving, new school, mother lying."

"Do you want to throw some after work?" Luke asks trying to help.

"Not tonight."

Lakin leaves Luke and goes back out front.

Hartford CT Hitchcock Home 

The Hitchcock Family is sitting down to dinner. Amelia, the youngest daughter and the only one still at home, is sitting on one side of the table. Colin and Patricia occupy the ends.

"How was school today?" Colin asks Amelia.

"Interesting." Amelia replies.

"How?" Patricia asks interested.

"Who's Lakin Gilmore?" Amelia asks her parents.

"Who?" Colin tries to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb, I know you're paying for her tuition." Amelia confronts her parents. "So who is she, another charity student?"

Colin and Patricia give each other a concerned look, neither really knowing how to explain the situation.

"What's going on?" Amelia asks watching her parents.

"Lakin is Sophia's oldest daughter." Colin finally explains.

"What?" Amelia can't believe.

"Sophia was pregnant in her last year of high school. She left after graduation to find Lakin's father, a Christopher Hayden. After four years, she finally tells him of Lakin and leaves Lakin with him in California. Christopher then took Lakin to Lorelai Gilmore, the mother of Christopher's first daughter. Lorelai has had Lakin for the past 11 years. We respected Sophia's decision to not keep Lakin, but when we found out that Lakin was trying to get into Chilton, we just couldn't resist helping."

"I'm only two years older than my niece?" Amelia stands up and goes to leave the table. "This is too weird."

Amelia goes up to her room and dials the phone number.

"Hello?" Tristan voice comes over the phone.

"It's me." Amelia says.

"What do you want?" Tristan asks a little less enthused. "I thought we were broken up. Couldn't resist me huh." Tristan gets a cocky tone.

"Oh please." Amelia matches Tristan's cocky tone. "I just needed to talk to someone."

"Then why are you calling me?" Tristan waits for an answer. "Why don't you call one of your girl friends?"

"Because I thought we had something." Amelia admits.

"It was good, it was bad and HAD is the word." Tristan says. "I've gotta go."

He hangs up before Amelia can say anything else. Amelia throws the phone across the room.

Luke's Diner 

Luke walks over and takes Lorelai and Rory's empty plates.

"Pie?" Luke half asks, half knowing.

"Are you asking?" Lorelai jokes and smiles at Luke.

"Over there." Luke points to the counter where a pie is sitting. "Help yourselves."

Lorelai and Rory walk to the counter and cut themselves some pie. Lorelai then walks behind the counter and pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Want?" Lorelai holds up the coffee pot.

"Are you asking?" Rory gets the same joking smile on her face that Lorelai had a few seconds ago.

Lorelai brings over the coffee pot and sets it on the table. Lakin comes out from the back with a small salad in hand. She sits down next to Rory.

"Pie?" Lorelai asks pointing to the counter.

"No." Lakin replies.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asks her daughter sincerely.

"I don't want to go back to that school." Lakin replies picking at her salad.

"I'll see you at home." Rory grabs her stuff.

"Okay, be careful." Lorelai says watching Rory walk out the door. She then turns her attention back to Lakin. "What are you really thinking?"

Outside 

Rory is walking past Doose's Market. Dean is coming out the front door.

"Hey." Dean says seeing Rory and gets a huge flirtiest smile on his face.

"Hi." Rory's a little timid but gives a smile as well.

"Where are you going?" Dean asks.

"Walking home."

"May I walk with you?" Dean asks starting to walk beside her.

"It's a free country." Rory replies.

Dean and Rory walk beside each other. Dean is a bit nervous as he walks acting like he wants to ask Rory something. They get to the front porch.

"Well this is it." Rory says looking at the house.

"Yeah, this is it." Dean says looking at Rory.

They stand in silence a few minutes.

"Guess I should be going in." Rory starts to walk up the porch.

"Rory." Dean's voice cracks because he's nervous. Rory stops and turns around. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" He manages to get out without passing out.

"Yes." Rory replies and then goes in the house.

Dean turns and nearly runs to his house quite happy.

Luke's Diner 

Lorelai and Lakin are still sitting at the table. Lorelai has finished her pie and Lakin is picking at her salad.

"I really don't want to go back to that school." Lakin says stubbornly.

"You've only been there one day. Give it sometime."

Silence 

"What do you think they want?" Lakin pushes her salad away and looks at Lorelai.

"Who?"

"Hitchcock's."

"I don't know."

Silence 

"Do you think they'll try and take me away from you?" Lakin finally asks. "Because I don't want to live with them." Lakin flatly states.

"Is that what this is about?" Lorelai takes a sip of coffee and looks at Lakin lovingly. "Nobody can ever take you away from me. Why would you go and live with them?" Lorelai questions.

"I thought you contacted them because I've been a pain in your ass."

"Yes, you have." Lorelai says trying not to laugh. "But I'm not going to go make you live with them. You belong here with me. I never called them, I just found out what they had done when I called about the bill."

"For real?" Lakin looks Lorelai in the eyes.

"For real!" Lorelai lays her hand gently over Lakin's for reassurance and squeezes it tightly.

"Okay." Lakin says squeezing Lorelai's hand. "Let's go home."

Lorelai gather's her things and then looks back at Luke, who just happened to be standing not far away pretending not to listen. She gives him a smile and he gives her an encouraging smile. Lorelai and Lakin walk to the jeep and Lorelai pauses before unlocking it.

"If you only work an hour at Luke's how are you paying off the school?" Lorelai finally asks then unlocks the door.

"By making 10 bucks an hour." Lakin gets into the car.

"You got Luke to pay you 10 bucks an hour?" Lorelai gets in the car and Lakin shakes her head yes. "Good girl."

Lorelai pulls the jeep out of the parking space and drives towards home.

**Later that Night**

**Lakin's Room**

Rory sneaks upstairs to Lakin's room. She opens the door and then takes a few minutes to find an almost clear path to Lakin's bed. She quietly walks over and then shakes Lakin.

"Are you asleep?" Rory asks shaking Lakin.

"Not now." Lakin peeks one eye open and sees Rory's face. Lakin sits up. "What's wrong?" Lakin moves over for Rory to sit down.

"I'm nervous." Rory says sitting in the space Lakin just made.

"About what?" Lakin asks rubbing her eyes.

"Dean." Rory says.

"Need more than just Dean."

"He asked me out on a date."

"Great." Lakin says. "What's there to be nervous about?"

"I've never been on a date." Rory says.

"Well when is this date?"

"I don't know. I came inside before he could say."

"Okay."

"Would you go with me?"

"On your date that you have no idea when it is." Lakin jokes, trying to make Rory laugh. "I don't want to be the third wheel."

"What if I got one of his friends to go with us?"

"Why don't you ask Lane?"

"Because Dean's not Korean and neither are his friends."

"Can I go back to sleep if I said yes?"

"Yes."

"Fine, have Dean ask one of his friends and I'll go."

"Thank-you." Rory hugs Lakin. "And you can't tell mom."

"Why?"

"Because she's not comfortable with us dating."

"Okay, Okay."

Rory tiptoes back to the door, not quite on the same path she took before.

"You know, I can help you organize your room." Rory suggests stepping on something. "If you says yes, I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Yes." Lakin agrees already lying back down.

Rory sneaks back down to her room and crawls into bed.

11


	14. New Things

**Chapter 14New Things**

**Chilton Academy**

Basketball Class 

Lakin is dressed for basketball class. She and Tristan this time end up on the same team. They play as if they have played together all their lives. At the end of gym class, Tristan comes up to Lakin.

"Good games."

"Are you complimenting me?" Lakin looks at Tristan.

"Take it as you want." Tristan says and walks away.

Lakin goes into the girl's locker room to change.

"Lakin, can you come here for a moment." The female gym teacher asks.

"Yeah." Lakin buttons her uniform blouse, pulls up her skirt, grabs her bag and shuts the locker. She then walks over to the office.

"I was wondering if you would like to join the girl's basketball team this year?" The gym teacher puts up an offer.

"I don't know." Lakin says. "Softballs more my sport. I just play basketball for fun."

"We could really use some raw talent like yours."

"I don't think I can." Lakin says. "I have a job after school and I live 45 minutes away by bus."

"Don't give me an answer now, just think it over for a few days." The gym teacher then hands Lakin some forms. "If you decide to play, these need to be filled out by your parents."

Lakin takes the forms and stuff them in her bag.

Social Studies Class 

"You will be paired off into groups. Your group will then create your own country's government. I want details on how you will run your country." The teacher then goes off into splitting up the groups. "You six, you six." She comes to Rory, Paris, Madeline, Louise, Tristan and Brad. "You six." She points to all six of them. When she is finished pairing off her students she says. "You may get into your own little groups now. This project is due two weeks from today and you will need outside school time if you want an A."

"I think we should have a monarchy." Paris informs her group. "Does anyone disagree?" No one says anything. "Good then, I will reserve this room for us to work on tomorrow after school."

The bell rings and everyone gathers up their belongings. Tristan follows Rory out of the classroom.

"So Mary, is your sister always that feisty?" Tristan asks making a cat noise.

"Don't you have someone else you can torture?" Rory starts to get annoyed.

"So, is she taken?" Tristan asks following Rory to her locker.

"I'm not speaking for my sister." Rory shuts her locker door and walks to Trigonometry Class.

"Well if she is, are you taken?" Tristan walks beside Rory to Trigonometry Class.

"Oh god." Rory says sitting in an open desk. "I'm not even going to answer that."

"Awe come on Mary, it's a simple question. You either are or your not." Tristan takes the seat next to her.

"For your information, I'm not." Rory opens a notebook getting ready to take notes.

The bell rings and their class starts.

Meanwhile 

Lakin comes running into English Class. Mr. Medina looks at her.

"Running a little late Miss Gilmore?" Mr. Medina states.

"Sorry sir." Lakin says and takes a seat in the back.

"I trust everyone has their papers ready to turn in." Mr. Medina starts his class by walking a round and gathering the papers.

"Paper?" Lakin turns to one of her classmates.

"The paper due on Romeo and Juliet." The student informs her.

"We're reading Romeo and Juliet?"

Mr. Medina comes to Lakin. Lakin just looks up at him.

"You're paper Miss Gilmore."

"My dog ate it." She says sarcastically.

"After class Miss Gilmore." Mr. Medina moves on collecting the other student's papers.

"Yes sir." Lakin replies.

"Now that the papers are collected, let's open our books to Mac Beth."

Mr. Medina continues to teach his class, every once in a while throwing a disappointed/concerned look Lakin's way.

_The bell rings_.

Rory leaves Trigonometry on her way to English. Tristan is following her. Rory tries to ignore him. Paris, Louise and Madeline all come from their classes. They see Tristan following Rory.

"Looks like Tristan found a new play toy." Louise says watching them.

"He's too good for her." Paris says in an angry tone. "Amelia as better for him."

"Or you." Louise puts in her two sense.

"I think it's cute." Madeline says watching the two as well.

"You would."

Amelia and her group of seniors come walking up to Paris.

"If she goes out for the debate team, we give her hell." Amelia tells Paris.

"I'm in." Paris watches Rory with jealous eyes.

English 

"Miss Gilmore, are you having a hard time keeping up?" Mr. Medina asks Lakin who is standing beside his desk.

"There's a lot more work here than at my old school." Lakin admits.

"Maybe you should get a tutor."

"I don't need a tutor." Lakin laughs. "I need ya'll to lay off the work load to get caught up."

Rory and Tristan appear at the door. Mr. Medina waves them back for a few moments.

"Unfortunately Miss Gilmore, this is the second paper you have not turned in. Do you understand the material?"

"Shakespeare, what's not to understand a dead guy writing in, what's the word? You know the one that she uses on that commercial."

Mr. Medina let's out a little chuckle, then collects himself.

I'm afraid that calls for a parent teacher conference."

"Already? You've got to be kidding me." Lakin gets frustrated.

"No I'm afraid not." Mr. Medina pulls out Lakin's information. "I shall be calling your mother today to make an appointment."

"Do what you think you need."

Lakin turns and leaves the room practically running into Rory. She gives Rory an overwhelmed look and then goes to her locker to put some books away. She pulls out two more books and closes the locker. Tristan stands near by, but backs off a little as Amelia approaches Lakin.

"Jeez." Lakin jumps when Amelia shows up behind her locker.

"I know who you are." Amelia reports.

"I know who I am too." Lakin puts the books in her bag. "Who the hell are you?"

"Amelia Hitchcock." Amelia proudly says.

"Oh?" Lakin nearly drops her books. She then composes herself noticing that some people are watching. "What am I supposed to do now? Kiss your ass?"

Some of the other students hold back their laughter.

"My parents were wrong to bring you here."

Amelia walks away quickly.

"Nice meeting you." Lakin yells sarcastically at Amelia.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" Mr. Medina asks Lakin, as he came out in the hall to see what the commotion was about.

The bell rings.

"Come here Miss Gilmore." Mr. Medina walks into the classroom with Lakin. He sits down at his desk and writes out a late slip. He escorts Lakin to the door and says. "After all I did keep you after class." Mr. Medina gives Lakin a wink. "Not all of us want to see you fail."

"Thanx."

Lakin makes her way to class. Mr. Medina enters the classroom. He looks at the pile of papers on his desk.

"I have your papers corrected." He says and picks them up. He begins to pass them out. "Some of you will be quite happy with your grade, some of you will be content and other's of you need to learn from your mistakes." As he says this he hands Rory her paper that has a red F on it. Rory looks up at him and then back down to the paper. She quickly turns the paper over so no one else can see. "Please, see me after class Miss Gilmore."

"Must be bad?" Paris looks at Rory. "Already seeing the teacher after class, that's not a good sign is it?" Paris turns her attention to Louise.

"Mind your own business." Rory says folding her paper and puts it in her bag.

"Temper, temper." Paris teases.

"What is your problem?" Rory finally looses it with Paris. She asks this a little louder than wanted.

"Miss Gilmore, do you have a question?" Mr. Medina stops his class and looks at Rory.

"No sir."

"Are you understanding the material?"

"Yes sir."

"May I continue my lesson then?"

"Yes sir." Rory says a little embarrassed and her face blushes.

Max Medina continues to teach.

End of the school day 

Rory and Lakin are at their lockers collecting their books. Rory has thrown all of her books into her bag. Lakin is only taking a very select few.

"Aren't you behind?" Rory asks looking at Lakin's backpack compared to hers.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you going to take your books home?"

"I'm not going to get caught up in one night." Lakin says.

Tristan comes up to the girls.

"So when are we going out?" He asks leaning near Lakin's locker.

"Only in your dreams Triscuit." Lakin looks at Tristan with a sly flirting smile.

"So there is a chance." Tristan says and walks away.

"We better hurry before we miss the bus." Rory has a hard time zipping her bag.

Independence Inn 

Michel is looking through the reservation book. Lorelai is on the phone talking to some perspective customers. She hangs up and just as she hangs up, the phone rings again.

"Independence Inn." Lorelai listens. "This is she." Lorelai listens again. "What has she done this time?" Lorelai grabs her appointment book. "Tomorrow at noon?" Lorelai flips through the pages and looks at the date. "I can make it." Lorelai pencils something in. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"What has she done now?" Michel, being curious, reads over her shoulder.

"I don't know." Lorelai says. Rory and Lakin come walking in. "I'll ask her."

They make their way to the desk and drop off their backpacks behind the desk. Michel let's out a little cough as Lakin dropped her bag in front of his chair.

"You have arms, move it." She says to Michel.

"Can you be any ruder?" Michel asks picking up Lakin's bag and moving it.

"Lakin, honey." Lorelai walks over and puts her arms around her. "A Max Medina called." Rory perks up at the name as well. "Can to tell me what's going on?"

"I forgot to turn in a paper, or two." Lakin whispers the two. "It's just that they are expecting us to do three weeks worth of work in one day to catch up and keep up with the work that is being taught now."

"Rory, how are you doing?" Lorelai looks at her overwhelmed daughter.

"Completely over my head." She admits.

"Let's go in here and talk." Lorelai pulls the girls into the kitchen. She pulls two stools up to sit on. "Two coffees, a milk and whatever chocolate you have." She says to Sookie.

"That bad of a day huh?" Sookie asks looking from Rory to Lakin. "Coming right up."

Sookie goes to get the order.

"We can always try next year." Lorelai says.

"No, I want to do this." Rory says standing up off her stool. "I don't want to try next year."

"Rory, calm down." Lorelai says. "If this school has you so up at arms."

"Once I get caught up and get use to it, I'll be okay." Rory sits back down on the stool. Sookie hands her the coffee and chocolate brownie she found.

"I already know your answer." Lorelai looks at Lakin.

"I already know your answer too." Lakin says back to Lorelai. Lakin takes the milk and drinks it. She passes on the chocolate. Lakin finishes the milk and puts the glass in the sink. "I need to get to Luke's."

"Let's get your bags."

Lorelai leads her daughters out of the kitchen and to the front desk.

"Michel, can you hand me their bags?"

Michel picks up Lakin's bag first and hands it to Lorelai. Then he picks up Rory's bag.

"My god what do you have in here, the kitchen sink?"

"Almost." Rory takes her bag.

The Gilmore Girls leave the Inn.

**Chilton Academy**

**Noon**

Lorelai is walking the halls of Chilton looking for Medina's office. She finally finds it and knocks on his door. Max Medina opens up the door.

"May I help you?"

"Lakin's mother, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Oh, come in." Max opens the door and let's Lorelai in. Max points to a seat for Lorelai to sit in. "To be honest, I was expecting someone older."

"Most teachers do." Lorelai smiles politely.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I'm Max Medina."

"That's okay." Lorelai says looking at her watch. "Lakin tells me that you called me because she hasn't turned in two papers? Is that a little unusual?"

"Well, I know how rough it must be for Rory and Lakin to adjust to this type of school, but it's almost as if Lakin's not really trying." Max keeps staring at Lorelai. "It seems that Lakin doesn't care to be here."

"That's because she doesn't." Lorelai puts it simple. "Lakin doesn't want to go to this school for personal reasons. I'm playing the mom card and having her try it out."

"Oh well, that explains it all." Max says pulling out Lakin and Rory's folder.

"Oh, don't take it personally, Lakin just isn't a school type person. She would much rather be out doing something than sitting in a classroom."

"Rory is quite different isn't she?" Max pulls Rory's folder. "I truly hope I didn't really upset her by giving her an F."

"Rory got an F?" Lorelai looks at Max with disbelief. "Rory's never gotten an F. I can't believe it. I thought she was doing so well. She's working so hard on getting caught up. You people give her three weeks of work to get done in one day. How fair is that?"

"Oh my, she didn't tell you." Max says. "Luckily I am a fair teacher and taking present circumstances I will allow Rory to rewrite her paper."

"I'm sorry, it's just that this new school thing has us all going crazy." Lorelai tries to compose herself.

"I understand. As for Lakin's ordeal, it would have been better for her to at least turn something in. I will give her a chance at extra credit." Max seems pleased that Lorelai is pleased. "As for trying to get caught up, might I suggest a tutor? One of our students who is doing extremely well."

"You'll have to ask Rory and Lakin."

"I already know Lakin's answer." Max says putting the files away.

"She blew it down didn't she?" Lorelai laughs at Max's face.

"How'd you know?"

"She's stubborn, outspoken and won't accept help."

"I can see where she gets it." Max says smiling at Lorelai.

"Oh thanx." Lorelai says laughing.

"I didn't mean."

"Not takin that way." Lorelai interrupts Max.

They sit in silence for a few seconds.

"I would like to see you again." Max says.

"Oh, with Lakin going to this school, I'm sure you'll see me plenty of times."

"No, I mean would you like to get some coffee or something?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. However, I do tend to go to this little café between classes. If someone should be sitting there, say around two on Tuesdays, I can't say I would be rude to them."

"Two on Tuesdays. I think I can manage that."

"Two on Tuesdays the café by the community college."

"I'll pencil it in." Max stands as Lorelai stands. "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Gilmore."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Medina."

Lorelai leaves his office and the school bell rings. Students begin to fill the hall. Rory and Lakin walk up to Lorelai.

"Am I grounded?" Lakin asks.

"No, but you will get a tutor."

"You didn't?" Rory looks at her mother and how she's smiling and acting all weird.

"Didn't what?" Lorelai plays innocent.

"You did." Rory says getting a horrified look on her face. "You made a date with one of our teachers?"

"UGH!" Lakin makes a sick noise.

"What mother goes in to a parent teacher conference and comes out with a date?"

"The pretty ones." Lorelai says flashing her flirting smile and batting her eyebrows.

Max Medina opens the door and sees the three Gilmore's standing there.

"Hello Miss Gilmore, Miss Gilmore and Miss Gilmore." Max says. "I'll see you two in class later." Max walks towards his classroom.

"Can't wait." Lakin yells after him.

"Well I need to get back to the Inn."

Lorelai walks away leaving Lakin and Rory staring at her. They then turn their attention to Mr. Medina.

"Is this a dream?" Lakin asks her older sister.

"I don't think so."

"I would much rather be here naked than to picture mom and Mr. Medina. . ."

"Don't even finish that thought." Rory's face gets all white. "Ahh."

"I can't help it, it's just so . .UGH!" Lakin's face goes as white as Rory's. "How am I suppose to keep a straight face in class now?"

"Try your best."

Lakin and Rory take off in the same direction as Max went.

13


End file.
